Quand la mort devient un art
by Jeece
Summary: Une petite tentative de retracé le passé de Deidara. chapitre cinq ajouté FIC TERMINEE ! Please review !
1. prologue

**Quand la mort devient un art**

chapitre un:

_"En art, la malchance a bien souvent forcé l'éclosion du génie"_

Le village d'iwa no kuni, possédant les techniques de Doton les plus célèbres. C'était l'heure du marché sur la place du village. Ryu devait jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin dans la foule de ninja et de simples habitants.

"MINCE JE SUIS EN RETARD !" Cria-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une formule magique qui allait faire disparaître toutes les personnes de la rue pour le laisser courir. Il avait promis qu'il irait la chercher pour aller à l'Académie ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas des plus proche, c'était justement l'occasion. Et voilà qu'il fichait tout par terre en étant en retard.

Si on est en retard pour l'examen à l'Académie à cause de çà... Je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Et elle non plus d'ailleurs.

Tandis qu'il donna accidentellement un coup de coude a un marchand pour se construire un passage, il aperçut une silhouette qui lui était familière. Il s'arrêta net dans ses excuses au marchand bousculé pour se frotter les yeux. La personne qui lui semblait reconnaître tenait plus du zombi que de l'étudiante en ninjustu. Une démarche somnolente, des bâillements répété, un regard absent avec de légères cernes sous les yeux. Bref tous les symptômes d'une nuit blanche. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle, avec une énergie renouvelée.

"Deidara." Dit-il pour l'arrêter ou du moins manifester sa présence. Il courut jusqu'à elle et reprit un instant son souffle avant de poursuivre. Plusieurs phrases lui venaient en tête. Tout d'abord, pardon du retard, ensuite, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu, on devait y aller ensemble. Mais finalement se fut comme d'habitude la phrase la plus stupide qui franchit ses lèvres.

"Whaa la tête de zombi."

Et il se traita aussitôt mentalement d'idiot. Deidara fit une moue choquée. En principe cela devait être une moue choquée mais elle fut déformée par un bâillement étouffé.

"Pas de commentaire. J'ai passé la nuit à m'exercer." Dit-elle avant de recommencer sa marche vers l'Académie.

Ryu accéléra pour pouvoir venir à côté d'elle. Il se jura de ne plus rien dire, pour ne pas s'enfoncer d'avantage mais la dernière phrase de deidara l'avait tellement intrigué que sa volonté s'affaiblit.

"Oh finalement tu t'intéresses au ninjutsu..."commença-t-il. Il ne l'avait jamais vu très passionnée et très attentive au cours. Qu'elle passe une nuit blanche pour préparer l'examen était donc une bonne nouvelle. Il ne continua pas sa phrase car une légère douleur vint sur l'arrière de son crâne.

"Aie, pourquoi tu me frappes ?" Se plaignit-il en se frottant à l'endroit visé.

"Baka, je m'en fiche de cet examen. C'est une autre Académie que je vise, ouais."Dit-elle en sortant enfin de sa torpeur. Elle poussa un soupir d'agacement. "Mais mes parents veulent que je devienne une ninja. Donc je vais réussir cet examen-ci vite fait pour pouvoir me concentrer à autre chose."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryu avait réussit à garder un silence silencieux durant le reste du trajet. Il avait bien essayé de parler d'autre chose mais avait accumulé les gaffes avec une bêtise d'une médaille d'or. Ne voulant pas que Deidara le trouve définitivement débile, il ne dit plus rien et se contenta de regarder bêtement le sol.

Arrivés devant l'Académie, ils ne durent attendre que quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de l'heure professeur.

"Bien l'exercice d'examen pratique sera une technique doton. Le jutsu en lui-même vous sera donner dans la classe. Vous passerez chacun votre tour." Sur cette information, le professeur appela le premier élève et entra avec lui à l'intérieur.

Ryu se laissa tomber contre le mur.

"ahhh le doton, ce que je maîtrise le moins." Protesta-t-il.

"Tu devrais avoir honte. Dans le village d'iwa c'est presque une obligation." Dit calmement deidara avec un sourire moqueur en allant s'asseoir prés de lui. Elle sortit de sa sacoche un bloc de dessin et un fusain.

Ryu se sentit un peu piqué au vif par la remarque et oublia sa bêtise et le fait qu'elle se soit assis près de lui alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu aller ailleurs dans la cour.

"Et toi..." dit-il tout d'abord sur un ton accusateur en pointant deidara du doigt. Et son cerveau se mit à réfléchir comme jamais pour trouver une réplique. "Tu crois faire quoi avec ton fusain ? Barbouillé le visage des profs ?"

Puis il mit ses mains sur sa tête pour se protéger d'une nouvelle claque. Mais deidara sourit simplement en haussant les épaules et commença à dessiner avec des gestes rapides et nerveux. Ryu était impressionnée par la rapidité de deidara à manier le fusain. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de 5 minutes pour finir.

"Ode a la stupidité." Dit-elle en montrant le dessin à Ryu. Les joues de ryu rougirent malgré lui. Le dessin représentait la calligraphie de son prénom, avec une esquisse de dragon s'enroulant autour du caractère. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire un commentaire quand il eut une petite montée d'adrénaline en voyant le geste de deidara pour déchirer le dessin.

"Ahh mais attend qu'est ce que tu fais !" S'étrangla-t-il presque.

Deidara arrêta son geste, surprise par l'interruption. "Çà ne se voit pas, Baka ? Je la détruis. C'est devenu une oeuvre morte et les oeuvres mortes ne m'intéressent pas."

"Mais pourquoi ?" Souffla ryu, ne sachant pas quoi dire mais voulant quand même empêcher deidara de faire çà. Il fallait juste qu'il gagne du temps pour trouver l'argument qui la fera changer d'avis.

Deidara poussa un soupir d'ennui.

"Comment expliquer à quelqu'un qui ne connaît rien à l'art ?" Elle se massa les tempes, d'une façon proche que les parents devaient adopter quand ils devaient expliquer quelque chose d'impossible. "L'art n'est vivant que quand il est encore animé par l'inspiration de l'auteur. Pendant que les coups de pinceaux s'agitent sur la feuille. Mais une fois le dessin finit, l'auteur ne transmet plus de son énergie à l'œuvre et donc elle meurt. Elle ne représente plus rien et ne vit donc plus." Elle marqua une pause pour laisser Ryu imprimer tout ce qu'elle voulait de dire. "Tu comprends ?" Mais elle ne s'y attendait pas.

"Mais moi je l'aime bien ton dessin, tu ne devrais pas faire çà." Ryu avait été complètement perdu dans les explications de Deidara et n'avait pas trouvé cet argument miracle qu'il avait cherché.

Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait faire adhérer Ryu à sa conception de l'art, deidara arracha le dessin du bloc et le lu tendit.

"D'accord et bien prend-le." Dit-elle, capitulant à la demande sous-entendue de son ami.

"Thanks you." Ryu prit le dessin avec un sourire radieux sur le visage. Il s'appliqua alors à le plier minutieusement en quatre pour pouvoir le mettre dans son sac. Deidara rigola doucement en voyant cela.

"Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? On dirait que tu plies un mot doux."

Cette fois ryu ne rougissait pas par timidité mais parce qu'il avait soudain un petit peu honte. "Mais... pas du tout."

A ce moment, le professeur appela Deidara. Elle remit ses affaires en place avant de se lever.

"Massacre-les!" Dit Ryu pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Il sentit alors un truc gluant sur sa joue. Il se frotta celle-ci aussitôt. "Beurk! Tu sais bien que je déteste quand tu fais çà. C'est trop zarb!" Protesta-t-il de nouveau mais il se tut en voyant le regard accusateur du professeur qui attendait toujours. Deidara rigola et écarta sa main de la joue de Ryu, la bouche qui s'était ouverte pour lécher la joue de son ami se referma complètement.

"C'est pour çà que je le fais, Ryu-kun."Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Puis elle tourna le dos a Ryu pour suivre le professeur.

Ryu enfonça sa tête dans sa veste autant qu'il le put. Maintenant le visage était entièrement rouge. Il avait bien entendu ? Elle avait bien rajouté "kun" a son nom ? Ryu se sentait d'abord flotter sur un petit nuage avant que la réalité le fit retomber sur la terre ferme. Il voyait tout les étudiants restant étudier la théorie des jutsus Doton. Il faudrait qu'il s'y mette. Il sortit son rouleau et se mit donc à étudier avec l'énergie du désespoir propre à ceux étudiant en dernières minutes. Parfois il lançait un regard vers le dessin plier pour se redonner courage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'était son tour. Et cinq minutes en plus, il avait terminé. Il attendait maintenant le verdict du professeur avec l'impression d'avoir tout rater. La technique doton qu'il avait du exécuter était loin d'être facile pour lui. Ryu eu l'impression que son cœur c'était arrêté quand le professeur lui tandis finalement le bandeau frontal du village d'Iwa. D'ailleurs il n'y croyait toujours pas et le prit rapidement, bredouilla un merci et fila vite rejoindre les autres de peur que le professeur ne change d'avis. Il ne se faisait pas d'idée, personne n'avait du l'attendre. Mais noua aussitôt le bandeau autour de son front, il réfléchira à son style de ninja plus tard. Il était maintenant fier de lui-même si personne n'était là pour...

"Aïe !" Gémit Ryu pour la troisième fois au moins de la journée.

"Baka, comment tu peux avoir mal alors que je n'ai touché que la plaque métallique du bandeau ?"Dit Deidara amusée.

Ryu frotta tout de même l'endroit prit pour cible d'un air boudeur. Puis il inspecta Deidara pour trouver un indice montrant qu'elle avait réussi aussi. Ne voyant pas le bandeau, il ne demanda rien. Ne voulant pas être traité d'idiot encore. Elle l'aura sans doute mis dans son sac.

"Tu as eu quoi comme jutsu à faire ?"Dit-il en commençant à emprunter le chemin de retour.

"Hum... C'était une sorte de shuriken furtif associer au clonage."

"Mais ce n'est pas du doton çà ! C'est du favoritisme." Dit-il vexé. Il connaissait parfaitement la technique que deidara venait de citer.

Deidara rigola d'abord pensant que c'était un trait d'humour mais puis elle vit qu'il parlait sérieusement.

"C'est justement un piège du prof pour mettre en difficulté les élèves comme toi qui se fie à ce qu'il disait. Une technique sur quatre était du doton. Et puis tu as réussi non ?"

Ryu retrouva sa bonne humeur en se rappelant se fait. "Oui et demain on aura la répartition des équipes. Et après... les missions."

Deidara s'arrêta. "Quoi c'est demain la répartition ? Je croyais que c'était dans deux jours."

"Bin non c'est demain. Sauf s'il se passe un truc spécial." Il ajouta en rigolant. " Comme l'explosion de l'Académie !"

Deidara eut un air songeur. "Hum si c'est demain, je ne pourrais pas venir. J'ai l'oral de mon autre examen et les résultats."

Et avant que Ryu ne puisse poser la question sur ce que pouvait être l'autre examen, elle continuant. "D'ailleurs, il faut que j'accélère. Sinon je vais être en retard, ouais." Elle fit un petit signe d'au revoir avant de disparaître à un croisement d'une ruelle.

"Tu viens demain hein ?" Cria-t-il avant qu'elle ne parte.

"Ouais, ouais." Mais la réponse n'était pas des plus convaincantes.


	2. une victoire et une défaite

Chapitre deux: "_Nul n'a jamais écrit ou peint, modelé, construit, inventé, que pour sortir en fait de l'enfer"_

La nuit s'effaçait doucement pour laisser place au lever du soleil. Cela avait peut d'importance car elle avait fini ce qu'elle avait à faire. Deidara parcourut les ruelles encore vides du village pour s'éloigner de l'Académie des jeunes ninjas. L'idée que quelqu'un est pu la voir faire lui était complètement égale, seul son second examen comptait.

-------------------------------------------------

C'était stupide, complètement stupide. Mais Ryu était si heureux d'être maintenant genin qu'il avait dormi avec son bandeau frontal en le serrant comme si c'était un ours en peluche. D'ailleurs il n'avait presque pas dormi à cause de l'excitation. Il bondit de son lit dès les premières lueurs de jour pour se préparer. La majorité des genins allaient sûrement porter son bandeau sur le front mais ceux qui appartenait au 'club des cool' de l'Académie allaient sûrement trouver autre chose. Lui aussi devait trouver une manière de le porter qui ne sera qu'a lui. Il voulait ressembler aux héros de bds qu'il lisait. Il suffisait de voir le personnage pour dire: celui là, il est classe. C'était cette impression qu'il voulait donner pour effacer cette réputation d'idiot voir de naïf qui lui collait à la peau. Ryu était loin d'être un élève brillant mais il avait toute la bonne volonté du monde. Il allait se surpasser aux missions, c'était certain.

Il passa des heures à trouver son 'style'. Aussi malgré qu'il s'était levé très tôt, il avait juste le temps de manger et de filer à l'Académie. Il ne dira jamais qu'il est rester autant de temps devant un miroir... Il imaginait déjà le commentaire de Deidara s'il lui disait. 'Pire qu'une fille'. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il refusait c'est d'être traité de fille.

---------------------------------------------------

Quelques élèves attendaient déjà devant le lieu de la deuxième épreuve, la fameuse épreuve orale. Deidara leur fit un bref salut avant de s'asseoir et d'attendre à son tour. Elle avait l'intime conviction d'être meilleur qu'eux et cela lui suffisait. Son cœur battait la chamade, enfin elle allait parler avec de vraies artistes. Partager sa passion, échanger des avis et surtout avoir un peu de reconnaissance pour son art. Elle espérait aussi trouver assez de conseils pour progresser vers une nouvelle étape. Car elle devait bien l'admettre, elle stagnait et elle ne pouvait pas continuer à progresser seule. Il lui fallait un coup de pouce, un déclic et c'était certainement ici qu'elle allait le trouver. Pour çà, elle était prête à tout. Sentir qu'elle pouvait faire plus sans pouvoir l'atteindre était assez frustrant. Elle poussa un soupir pour se calmer et se rappela les 2 autres épreuves faites la veille après avoir laissé Ryu. Elle était certaine d'avoir réussi l'analyse d'œuvre. L'analyse était un de ses points forts depuis toujours. Mais la pratique lui avait peut-être fait perdre des points. L'œuvre à faire était à rendre et à aucun moment les examinateurs n'était venu voir les candidats peindrent. Comment juger un travail sans cela ? Deidara avait été vexée par cette décision mais se disait que la discussion avec de vrais connaisseurs allait rattraper tout. Elle n'avait aucun doute, elle allait réussir.

--------------------------------------------------

Les genins s'étaient rassemblés à l'extérieur. Chacun s'occupait à sa manière pour attendre. Voilà une demi-heure que le professeur aurait du venir ou au moins que la porte de l'Académie aurait du être ouverte pour leur permettre d'entrer dans la classe. Le regard de Ryu allait de la porte à la rue d'où il venait, si rapidement qu'il commençait à en avoir le tournis. Deidara n'était pas venue. Il s'inquiétait bien qu'elle ait encore le temps vu le retard du professeur. Autre point noir, malgré ses efforts, il passait complètement inaperçu auprès des autres. La journée ne pouvait être pire. En fait, elle le pouvait et il allait bientôt s'en apercevoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit finalement sur une personne qui ne leur était pas familière mais qu'on devinait du grade jounin de par sa tenue.

Le jounin s'excusa d'abord du retard mais, apparemment, la cause était une réunion qui venait de se terminer.

"A cause d'un élément indépendant de notre volonté, la réunion pour déterminer les groupes doit être ajournée."Commença-t-il d'une voix neutre mais qui laissait filtré un peu de colère pour ceux qui savaient être attentif.

"Normalement, la liste des groupes sera afficher en soirée mais la première réunion avec votre jounin n'aura pas lieu avant demain."

Et sur ses mots, il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant tout le monde perplexe. Ryu ne tenait plus en place, il avait tellement hâte de voir avec qui il ferait équipe. Et puis, pourquoi une réunion avec le jounin avant les missions ? C'était bizarre. Et il y avait une autre chose qui était bizarre mais il n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il haussa les épaules, finalement pourquoi s'inquiéter sur ce qu'il ne pouvait définir ? Il fit demi-tour, erra un peu dans les rues, ne sachant pas où aller.

---------------------------------------------------

Deidara fixa un point invisible sur l'horizon. Elle était assise sur les marches qui menait à sa maison, immobile. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'attendre les résultats de l'examen, on lui avait clairement dit ce qu'il en était. A cet instant, elle était dans un tel état de rage qu'elle c'était sentit capable de tous les tuer. Rage qui était né d'un sentiment d'injustice mélangé à de la frustration et de l'incompréhension. Depuis la fin de la seconde partie, plusieurs sentiments la traversaient, la plongeant dans une sorte de brouillard qui l'empêchait de penser, de se rattacher à quelque chose. Les remarques de ceux qu'elle avait admirée en tant qu'artiste l'avait blessé, le nier serait mentir. Pendant un temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les poings de colère. Mais quels idiots de ne pas voir le talent quand il se trouve en face d'eux ! Ils étaient sûrement jaloux, oui jaloux de son art ! Jaloux que quelqu'un seul avait atteint ce niveau, les avaient peut-être dépassé, qui sait ? Les pensées se suivirent et devaient plus calme au fur et à mesure. Pour devenir une phrase qui lui semblait d'une logique implacable. Phrase qui fit s'afficher un sourire presque dédaigneux sur son visage et qui expliquait parfaitement son refus. C'est vrai, à quoi elle s'attendait. C'était presque évident qu'ils la refuseraient. Elle s'était toujours doutée d'être en avance sur son temps, visiblement elle l'était de trop. Elle était la meilleur. La pensée se transforma en promesse, en objectif. Elle était la meilleur et elle allait le prouver. Le prouver à tout le monde. Surtout à ceux de l'Académie pour qu'ils voient à quel point ils avaient fait une erreur.

Pour çà, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, trouver elle-même comment accéder à cette fameuse étape qui l'avait conduit à s'inscrire à cet examen.

Avec cette décision, tout devenait plus clair voir limpide. Un sentiment serein balaya la colère éprouvée jusqu'alors.

------------------------------------------------

Ryu lui tenait le poignet, la main, il n'aurait jamais osé. Il la tenait fermement, étonné de son audace, car il savait qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Deidara se demandait ce qu'il lui prenait. Déjà la veille, il était venu jusque chez elle pour dire qu'ils étaient dans la même équipe et maintenant il la traînait littéralement pour aller à cette réunion. Si Ryu devenait moins timide maintenant, ce ne serait plus aussi drôle de le taquiner. Et la prochaine étape se sera quoi ? Qu'il réponde à ses moqueries ? Déjà qu'il avait pêché on ne sait où ce look ridicule.

"C'est bon, c'est bon. J'ai compris où tu voulais en venir alors lâche-moi."Dit-elle en étouffant un soupir. Franchement, elle avait plus important à faire. Depuis hier, elle avait repris tout depuis le début pour chercher ce qui manquait encore à son art. Elle devait continuer au lieu d'aller à une réunion stupide.

Ryu s'arrêta, affichant un sourire que deidara qualifia de niais et finit par la lâcher.

"Enfin, première réunion. On va peut-être commencer les missions aujourd'hui qui sait ! Çà va être génial !" Dit-il avec autant d'enthousiasme que s'il annonçait qu'il venait de gagner le premier prix. C'était le moment de faire ses preuves et de briller devant une certaine personne. Ryu se disait qu'il ne devait commettre aucune erreur. Et la chose la plus importante c'est que cette fameuse personne soit là !

Deidara crut bon de donner à Ryu le premier coup de la journée, d'un léger tranchant de main dans la nuque. Rectification, Ryu n'avait pas du tout changé.

"Je fais çà pour t'endurcir. Du moins j'espère que cela t'endurci. Sinon tu risques de mourir à notre première mission. Même s'il s'agissait d'une mission de rang D." dit-elle avant que Ryu n'aie le temps de demander la raison de son geste. Et elle le dépassa en rigolant.

Ryu n'avait pas encore assez d'audace pour riposter ou bien rendre la petite tape amicale mais sa bonne humeur ne s'effaça pas pour autant. Il ne savait pas si Deidara était sérieuse ou non en disant cela. Si c'était le cas, Ryu était un peu désespéré en voyant le parcours à faire pour passer de 'l'idiot qui mourra même dans une mission de rang D' à 'le ninja qui pourrait affronter une mission de rang A sans avoir peur'. Ou bien était-ce lui qui mettait la barre trop haute ?


	3. une lumière appelée amitié

Note auteur: au départ cette partie devait aller à la suite du deuxième chapitre mais finalement, il est devenu un chapitre à part. Donc l'histoire ne se fera plus en quatre chapitres mais en cinq.

réponse au review (desolé du retard mais j'avais deja poster le deuxième chapitre): renia: oui finalement quatre chapitres n'auront pas suffi mais je m'en tient a cinq promis. Quitte à les faire plus long. merci pour le style, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux.

J'ai hate de savoir son vrai passé (j'espere qu'on le saura d'ailleurs). et personnellement, je serais plus pour un truc sasori/deidara que des sentiments pour itachi. Cela semble plus logique (deux artistes) et peut-être que je sous entendrait cela dans le dernier chapitre. Pour l'instant c'est Deidara/ryu qui prime bien que c'est assez discret.

Redblesskid: merci. normalement a partir de maintenant il y aura plus d'action. Les titres de chapitre sont des citations d'artistes mais je n'ai pas trouvé le nom de leurs auteurs.

maetel: Merci, j'ai longtempes hesiter avant de me lancer. J'attendais soit qe quelqu'un d'autre le face ou attendre la version de l'auteur du manga. bon c'est trop tard pour répondre mais oui tu supposais juste.

**Chapitre trois: _"La seule responsabilité de l'artiste réside dans sa position face au travail qu'il accomplit."_**

Le nom du troisième genin de l'équipe était Takumi. Deidara ne le connaissait que de vue. De toute manière, a part Ryu, elle ne parlait quasiment à personne dans la classe. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne serait pas trop nulle et ne sera pas un poids.

Ryu était impressionné par Takumi, parce qu'il était une vraie montagne. Il était presque aussi grand qu'un adulte alors qu'il avait le même âge qu'eux.

"Je m'appelle Ayumi Hasegawa." Dit la jounin une fois les salutations d'usage passées. Sa voix répondit au question que Ryu se posait. Il n'était pas sûr que la ninja responsable de leur groupe était une fille ou non.

"Je vais vous éviter les présentations inutiles entre vous, je connais déjà vos noms, çà me suffit. Quant au reste, je le verrais par moi-même bientôt. Suivez-moi." Continua-t-elle en sortant de la classe.

Les trois genins se regardaient d'abord étonné avant de suivre leur sensei.

Ryu accéléra le pas pour rester au niveau de Deidara. Takumi n'avait pas l'air commode et il préférait l'éviter.

"Dis, tu crois que le sensei est une fille ou un garçon ?" Souffla-t-il à Deidara aussi bas que possible.

Deidara se retint in extremis d'éclater de rire. "Baka, çà se voit que c'est une fille." Glissa-t-elle à son tour, une fois le fou rire passé.

Ryu inspecta leur jounin. Elle avait les cheveux courts en bataille, ne portait aucun maquillage et avait des vêtements amples de sorte que cela masquait ses 'formes'. Un vrai garçon manqué.

"Bin moi, je trouve que c'est pas évident..." marmonna-t-il.

Un petit silence s'installa tandis qu'ils continuaient de suivre leur sensei vers un lieu inconnu.

"J'aime bien son style." Dit Deidara puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ryu qui essayait toujours de voir pourquoi cela semblait si évident qu'Ayumi était une fille à part la voix. "Qu'est ce que tu as à la fixé comme çà ? Tu es amoureux ?" Dit-elle pour le taquiner. Ryu rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Mais non !" Et quand ses joues devinrent moins pourpres, il osa glisser sur le même ton que deidara. "Pourquoi ? Tu es jalouse ?"

"Baka !" Dit Deidara en accélérant un peu pour que Ryu ne puisse voir que sa question l'avait fait légèrement rougir. Voilà, Ryu ripostait à ses remarques... ce devait certainement être la fin du monde.

"Stop les pipelettes! On est arrivé !" Dit Ayumi en s'arrêtant soudain.

Ryu observa les alentours. Il était dans une des ruelles de la limite du village d'iwa. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser de question que la jounin poursuivit.

"Bien, le but de cet exercice est d'arriver là-bas tous les trois !" Elle pointa un toit à l'horizon, en plissant les yeux, ryu parvint à voir une espèce de poteau. "Bien sûr, je ne vais pas vous y aller tranquillement. Je vous mettrais de temps en temps des bâtons dans les roues." Continua-t-elle. Ryu avala sa salive difficilement. Quoi ? Ils allaient affronter une jounin ? Mais ils ne faisaient pas le poids !

"Allez-y!" Cria Ayumi avant de disparaître. Ryu prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. C'était le moment de mettre sa volonté à l'épreuve.

"Le mieux serait que l'un de nous parte en éclaireur et qu'un autre couvre les arrières. Je veux bien être le dernier." Dit soudain Takumi. Ce qui manqua de faire sursauter Ryu.

"Je pars devant." Dit simplement Deidara d'un ton calme.

"Et moi, je fais quoi ?" Demanda Ryu en regardant ses deux compagnons.

"Toi tu m'aides si j'ai des problèmes." Dit-elle sur un ton qui sous-entendait que cette situation n'arriverait jamais. "Et t'as seule préoccupation sera d'atteindre le poteau en premier."

Ryu n'était pas du tout d'accord. En gros, on venait de dire qu'il ne ferait rien. Rien de dangereux en tout cas. Mais il était trop tard pour protester puisque Deidara était déjà partie faire son rôle d'éclaireur, il courut pour ne pas mettre une trop grande distance entre elle et lui.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils avaient opté pour ne pas rejoindre l'objectif par les toits, le terrain était trop à découvert même si c'était le chemin le plus direct. Passer par les ruelles où se promenait des villageois étaient moins risqués. Soudain trois kunais foncèrent vers Ryu. Ryu s'arrêta net mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de faire quoi que se soit la trajectoire des trois kunais par trois autres.

"Je l'ai repérée. Je l'occupe, Continuez sans moi. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard." Dit Deidara qui avait lancé les derniers kunais avant de courir dans une ruelle.

"Attend c'est peut-être un piège !" Cria Ryu mais c'était inutile, il ne la voyait plus.

"Continuons, on n'a pas le choix. Maintenant, il faut se protéger l'un l'autre." Dit Takumi en poussant légèrement Ryu pour le faire avancer.

"Profitions en pour parcourir le maximum de distance possible."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant que Ryu et Takumi continuaient leurs routes, Deidara courait après la jounin.

"Le travail d'équipe, ce n'est pas ton fort apparemment." Dit soudain une voix derrière elle. Deidara jeta aussitôt un kunai vers la forme qu'elle poursuivait faisant disparaître le clone devant elle. Elle se tourna alors vers l'original.

"Hum, c'est une question de point de vue." Répondit-elle en faisant face à Ayumi. Ayumi frappa alors à toute vitesse le ventre de Deidara. Un nuage apparut alors sous le coup de l'impact, laissant place à une tuile de toit avec laquelle, deidara avait permuté.

La jounin sauta aussitôt sur le toit pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble.

"Plutôt rapide." Commenta-t-elle.

Un shuriken vola vers la jounin, elle l'esquiva d'un geste mais tandis que le shuriken passait près d'elle, il explosa. En tombant sur le toit, un nouveau nuage apparut.

J'ai bien fait de me faire une permutation au cas ou... mais comment a-t-elle fait exploser le shuriken sans carte explosive ? songea-t-elle en observant les lieux.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryu était frustré. D'une part, il était inquiet de ne pas voir Deidara les rejoindre. Mais les attaques avaient cessé ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devait encore occuper la sensei, donc qu'elle allait bien. Et puis, il avait l'horrible impression de ne servir à rien. Il freina et se tourna vers l'autre genin.

"Je vais aller l'aider !" Dit-il avec détermination.

"Idiot. Çà ne servirait à rien. En plus tu risques de la gêner."

"Non je ne la gênerais pas !" Affirma Ryu en hurlant presque.

"Mais du calme. L'important c'est la mission. De cette manière, on sera deux à atteindre l'objectif tandis qu'avec ton plan (si on peut appeler çà un plan) peut-être qu'aucun d'entre nous n'y arrivera."

Ryu soupira et acquiesça. Il se remit en route de mauvaise grâce. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas mais Takumi avait raison.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le combat de Deidara contre Ayumi en était venu au taijutsu. Ce qui était loin d'être la spécialité de deidara mais toutes ses ruses pour créer une distance entre elle et la jounin c'étaient soldées par un échec. Mais Deidara ne se laissait pas abattre, elle avait vu quelques faiblesses chez son sensei en analysant ses ripostes. Il suffisait qu'elle réussisse à la conduire là où elle voulait et c'était gagné. Oui c'était gagné, car même si son adversaire était jounin, elle ne doutait pas qu'elle pouvait la battre.

"Tu es plus forte que je ne le pensais mais tu me sous estimes, c'est ta principale faiblesse." Dit Ayumi. Sa vitesse augmenta alors soudainement, elle tapa de nouveau dans le ventre de deidara d'un coup de paume de la main. C'était si rapide qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de faire une permutation. Elle s'étala par terre, le souffle coupé.

"Pourquoi tu as fait çà ?" Demanda calmement Ayumi, semblant arrêté les hostilités.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez." Dit Deidara en se relevant et tentant de retirer les poussières de sa tenue.

"Ne fait pas l'innocente, je te parle de ce qui c'est passé à l'Académie de ninjutsu hier." Continua la jounin sur un ton plus sévère.

Deidara ne confirma pas mais ne nia pas non plus, elle lança même à sa sensei un sourire provocateur.

Sans prévenir, elle se mit à courir vers l'endroit qu'elle avait prévu pour son piège. Elle avait peut-être sous estimé Ayumi mais cela ne changerait rien au plan. Ayumi se lança à sa poursuite mais n'était pas prête à abandonner son sermon.

"Tu ne te rends pas compte apparemment. Et si tu avais blessé ou même tuer quelqu'un qui se trouvait par hasard là-bas ?"

Plus que cinq pas, cinq pas et elle gagnerait assez de temps pour rejoindre les autres. S'ils n'avaient toujours pas rejoint le fameux poteau, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour eux.

"Vous exagérez sensei. Ce que j'ai fait était à la portée du premier venu. Si quelqu'un avait été blessé, c'est qu'il le méritait parce qu'il était faible." Son assurance grandissait à mesure que les pas diminuaient, aussi s'était-elle autorisé à répondre.

"Parce que tu te crois forte ? Tu te crois supérieur c'est çà ?" Commença Ayumi, puis elle ajouta sur un ton glacial. "Tu crois avoir du talent ? Laisse moi te dire que tu fais fausse route."

Deidara s'immobilisa net, oubliant un instant sa tactique, malgré qu'elle était exactement là où elle l'avait voulu, pour regarder la sensei droit dans les yeux.

"C'est la deuxième fois que quelqu'un me dit çà, sensei. De la part d'une inculte, je le tolère encore moins."Dit-elle avec un regard plein de colère.

"Je vais te remettre à ta place, genin Deidara." Répondit Ayumi d'un ton calme. "Ne te méprend pas, je le fais pour t'aider. Sinon tu risques d'être un problème plus tard. Un danger pour les autres et pour toi-même."

"Cela non plus vous n'auriez pas dû le dire, Ayumi sensei. Je vais vous montrer mon talent puisque vous ne semblez pas le voir, ouais." Et sans plus attendre, deidara passa à l'attaque.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

Deidara avait finit sa présentation. Elle n'avait rien oublié, elle avait raconté son parcours, son objectif, ses opinions. Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle était ninja à présent, pensant que cela pourrait faire obstacle à son inscription. De son point de vue, elle avait parler avec passion et ne pouvait qu'être acceptée. Son regard passait d'un artiste à l'autre avec un regard plein d'espoir, attendant le verdict qu'elle s'imaginait positif. Sur de sa réussite, elle n'était que dans l'attente de commentaire, de conseil, de compliment.

"Merci, vous pouvez disposer." Dit l'artiste au centre, celui qui prenait des notes. Deidara fut surprise. Quoi c'était tout ? Au revoir, on vous rappellera. Deidara savait très bien ce que çà voulait dire, cela voulait dire non. Mais ce qu'elle voulait savoir c'était pourquoi. Pourquoi cette décision injuste !

"C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ?" Dit-elle aussi respectueusement que possible mais elle ne pouvait pas cacher sa frustration.

L'artiste enleva ses lunettes, calmement.

"En effet c'est tout ce que nous avons à dire à quelqu'un d'aussi ordinaire." La réplique n'était plus calme, elle ne masquait même pas le venin qui se cachait sous cette phrase.

Une montée d'adrénaline l'envahit, et elle du se retenir de ne pas lancer à la personne la première chose qui était à la porter de sa main. Elle refusait de croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

"Ordinaire..."répéta-t-elle mécaniquement avec un sourire ironique.

Le second artiste avait visiblement hâte de passer à quelqu'un d'autre mais il consent à approfondir la phrase de son collègue.

"Votre analyse était pertinente, mais tout le monde peut arriver à ce résultat avec suffisamment d'étude. Mais l'œuvre et votre parcours sont trop pauvre. L'art est quelque chose qui ne s'apprend pas. On naît avec le talent ou pas... et vous ne l'avez pas. Et cela tous les efforts du monde ne pourront le remplacer." Ce qu'il disait n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg et n'était pas la vraie raison de cet échec. Le chemin était clair s'ils acceptaient Deidara à l'Académie. L'artiste se dit mentalement qu'il devra en discuter avec un ninja pour l'avertir à propos de la partie cachée de l'iceberg. Peu de famille avait un don héréditaire, aussi même si Deidara n'en avait pas parlé, il était facile de deviner qu'elle avait passé l'examen de genin.

Deidara avait le souffle coupée et faisait encore plus pour réprimer l'envie de meurtre qui la dominait. Cela devait se trahir dans son regard car les artistes devant elle eurent un bref mouvement de recul. Une foule de parole lui venait à l'esprit mais elle réalisa que cela ne changerait rien. Serrant les poings, elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Fin du flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryu et Takumi attendaient près du poteau. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le parcours n'avait pas été si facile que prévu. Car ils avaient oublié une chose, c'était que Ayumi Hasegawa avait préparé le terrain au cas où elle serait occupée par autre chose.

Du coup, ils étaient tombés dans le premier piège sous l'effet de surprise, les petites plaies sur leurs bras en témoignaient.

"Je vais..." commença Ryu qui ne voyait toujours pas Deidara revenir.

"Reste ici." Articula lentement Takumi d'un ton autoritaire. Toutes les 2 minutes, Ryu disait qu'il allait la chercher. Cela devenait agaçant.

Ryu ne tenait plus en place. Pour une fois, il pensait qu'il n'avait pas été trop nulle pour éviter les autres pièges. Plus que de l'inquiétude, c'était la hâte de tout raconter qui dominait.

"Je me demandais si vous y étiez arrivé." Dit soudain une voix familière. Ryu se remit sur ses pieds en un bond mais ne dit rien parce qu'il hésitait entre tellement de choses à dire que s'il s'y était risqué, aucun phrase compréhensible ne serait sortit de sa bouche.

Finalement Deidara était arrivée à son tour, on pouvait le deviner en la voyant que ce n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant vu son adversaire.

"Allez raconte ! Ah si tu m'avais vu, tu n'oserais plus me frapper."Dit fièrement Ryu.

"C'est vrai ?" Demanda-t-elle à Takumi.

Takumi haussa les épaules avec un sourire. "Il exagère un peu mais c'est vrai que c'était pas mal."

Deidara s'approcha alors de Ryu, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle l'avait frappé légèrement sur la plaque métallique de son bandeau frontal. "Hum, non j'ose toujours te frapper, c'est que tu n'étais pas terrible."

"Quoi ?" Se plaignit Ryu.

Ayumi arriva finalement. "Hé bien, que de bavardage."

"Oh vous avez survécut, ayumi sensei ?" Demanda Deidara entre arrogance et taquinerie.

"Pff mais a qui crois-tu parler ? J'avais fait exprès de laisser ses ouvertures pour que tu tentes un piège. Comme tu t'étais bien débrouillée, en récompense, je t'ai laissé filé. Ne sous-estime jamais ton adversaire, deidara. En vrai combat, tu serais morte." Sermonna la jounin.

"Je n'étais pas a fond non plus." Glissa Deidara en mauvaise foi.

"Et ne te sur estime pas non plus." Acheva Ayumi. "Bien, j'ai pu voir de quoi chacun était capable, dès demain, notre équipe accomplira des missions."

Ryu bondit de joie, Deidara pensait que cela n'aura rien d'intéressant vu qu'ils commenceront pas des missions de rang D et Takumi pensait que le travail d'équipe serait difficile avec deux cas comme ceux là dans l'équipe.

Ayumi observa le trio avec un sourire bienveillant. Elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit un des professeurs de l'Académie des arts la veille, ainsi qu'au combat qui avait eu lieu contre Deidara. Elle espérait que tout se passerait bien, en tout cas, elle ferait le maximum pour cela. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait que croire en l'avenir.


	4. l'examen de chuunin

Chapitre quatre: "_Il faut bien comprendre que l'art n'existe que s'il prolonge un cri, un rire ou une plainte."_

"Whoua, je suis en mille morceaux." Dit Ryu en s'étirant, ce qui n'était pas la meilleure idée quand on avait des courbatures partout, déclenchant un rire chez ses deux partenaires. "Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Çà t'apprendra à en faire trop." Répondit Deidara. "Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi banal que la capture d'un chien." Son doigt glissa le long d'une des griffures sur le bras de Ryu comme pour souligner ce qu'elle disait.

"C'est parce que j'en avais marre de rester en arrière alors j'ai pris les devants." Se défendit le genin à la limite de la bouderie. Puis il ajouta fièrement." N'empêche que j'ai quasiment tout fait, cette fois."

"Et tu en es fier ?" Questionna Takumi en levant un sourcil perplexe.

"Bien sûr, arrêter le journal, nous avons un grand titre. Le tout puissant Ryu à arrêter un monstre qui terrassait le village depuis des semaines en piquant de la nourriture: un chiot errant !" Déclara d'abord Deidara d'un air faussement sérieux mais ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps. Les trois genins revenaient du palais où ils avaient déposé le rapport de leur mission. Ayumi leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient retourner chez eux pendant qu'elle terminait les formalités.

"Ce n'était pas un chiot ! Il était très grand, c'était sûrement un chef de meute." S'exclama Ryu en écarta les bras pour indiquer la taille du 'monstre'. Cela faisait 4 mois que les missions avaient commencé et Ryu n'avait brillé devant personne contrairement à ce qu'il espérait. C'était difficile de briller devant une personne qui était plus forte que lui. Il fallait l'admettre, deidara était jusqu'à maintenant la plus forte de l'équipe, alors qu'elle n'était toujours pas passionnée par le ninjutsu. Ce qui était énervant pour Ryu qui mettait tout son énergie pour s'améliorer.

"Un chef de meute, ouais. C'est cela. Sur cette phrase pleine de vérité, je vous laisse." Elle monta les marches menant à sa maison quatre à quatre après avoir saluer Ryu et Takumi.

Il y eut un silence tandis que les deux garçons continuèrent leur chemin.

"Tu devrais peut-être essayer de t'intéresser à la même chose qu'elle." Glissa soudainement Takumi.

"Euh, de quoi tu parles ?" Questionna Ryu, surpris par la question.

"De qui je parle à ton avis ?" Répondit Takumi en lançant un regard sous-entendu. Les joues de ryu recommençaient à devenir de la couleur des tomates.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le Kage du village caché des roches avait réunit tout les jounins ayant une équipe sous leur charge.

"L'examen de chuunin va bientôt commencer. Je demanderais à chacun de citer les membres de son équipe qu'il recommande pour cet examen."

Pendant que les autres jounins citaient leurs élèves, Ayumi réfléchit sur chacun de ses trois protégés. Ryu n'était pas avare en effort ni en bonne volonté. Il voulait sincèrement devenir plus fort et servir à quelque chose mais il était encore maladroit et trop tête brûlée. Takumi avait un niveau normal pour son âge, il savait freiner ses équipiers quand il le fallait mais hésitait parfois trop lorsqu'il devait choisir entre deux choses importantes. Quant à Deidara...

La jounin fit un pas en avant comme les autres.

"Recommandes-tu ton équipe pour l'examen ?" Demanda le kage.

Ayumi prit une grande respiration avant de dire sa décision. "J'estime que mon équipe est encore trop instable pour participer à l'examen de cette année."

Ce qu'elle disait étonna les jounins se trouvant près d'elle. Son équipe était celle qui avait rempli le plus grand nombre de missions parmi les genins de la promotion de l'année, tout le monde était sûr de leurs participations.

Le kage ne cacha pas sa déception. "Si c'est ta décision, je la respecte." Dit-il tout de même avec un sourire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_L'art est délivrance, même dans la souffrance ; mais aux yeux de ceux, parias, qui n'ont pas le sens intime de la liberté de l'esprit, l'art est le crime._

Ryu écarquilla les yeux en lisant cette phrase. Sur son lit, il y avait un petit tas de livre parlant de certain peintre comme de l'art en général. Il n'avait pas osé demander à Deidara son peintre préféré, aussi avait-il prit le maximum à la bibliothèque. Mais ce qu'il venait de dire était trop bizarre. L'art est le crime... n'importe quoi. Il jeta le livre sur la pile avec un soupir désespéré.

"Non elle ne doit certainement pas lire çà." Il regarda les autres livres d'un air encore plus désespérer puis se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. "Non j'y arriverais jamais. Soit c'est trop compliqué soit c'est trop bizarre."

Il roula lentement sur le côté pour se faire tomber de son lit puis il se remit debout redevenant soudainement plein d'énergie.

"Pourquoi ai-je écouté Takumi aussi ! La seule solution c'est l'entraînement. Je dois devenir moins nul." Et il se précipita vers la cour intérieure de sa maison pour commencer son nouvel entraînement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un an plus tard.

Ryu ne pouvait qu'écarquiller les yeux, incrédule. "Tu ne vas pas y aller comme çà quand même ?"

"Hé ! Est-ce que j'ai critiqué ta tenue quand tu t'étais fait ton style soit disant 'hyper cool' ?" Rétorqua la personne visée.

"Oui." Ryu observa Deidara. Il avait du mal à la reconnaître. "On dirait Ayumi-sensei... sauf les cheveux."Argumenta-t-il. D'ailleurs, si elle était venue les cheveux courts, il aurait certainement eu un arrêt cardiaque.

"Je m'en suis inspirée, ouais. Mais ce n'est pas du plagia !" Riposta immédiatement deidara. "Oh et puis pourquoi je m'obstine..."

Takumi les laissait continuer, il avait l'habitude maintenant. Non, deidara n'avait pas encore frappé Ryu et çà, ce n'était pas normal. "J'ai demandé des conseils aux vétérans de l'examen du village mais si çà ne vous intéresse pas..." lança-t-il faiblement, il n'y croyait pas trop. La preuve...

"Çà ne sert à rien, l'examen à lieu à Suna cette année. Ce ne sera pas les même épreuves." Lâcha Deidara.

"Tu dis çà parce que tu n'as rien cherché. Aïe." Ryu se massa la nuque.

"Bien sur que j'ai fait des recherches, baka." Et deidara tapota doucement une petite sacoche pour appuyer sa remarque.

"Et c'est quoi ?" Takumi s'imaginait déjà les options les plus farfelues. Non pas qu'il pense que la genin était farfelue mais tout de même... on pouvait s'attendre à tout de sa part.

"De l'argile." Déclara-t-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même.

"De l'argile ?" S'étonnèrent en chœur les deux garçons.

"Ouais. J'ai eu une petite idée que je dois tester. Vous verrez bien à l'examen." Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de revenir à une conversation plus sérieuse. "Et toi, ryu-kun, tu as cherché quoi ?"

Ryu se bomba le torse pour se donner un air important. "Moi j'ai fait des recherches sur Suna. J'ai même trouvé une carte du village." Voyant le visage peut enthousiasme des autres, il continua. "Au moins, on n'aura pas l'air de trois gosses n'ayant jamais mit un pied hors de leur village."

"C'est le cas pourtant. Hello les jeunes." Dit Ayumi en les rejoignant. La jounin se passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille. "Hé, joli tenue Deidara."

Deidara jeta un regard en coin à Ryu qui leva les yeux au ciel. Sachant que cette audace sera sanctionnée par la deuxième frappe de la journée, ayumi coupa au plus vite. "Bon, si tout le monde est prêt, on est go. La route va être longue."

Quand le groupe se mit en marche pour quitter le village, Ayumi resta en arrière, indiquant quel chemin prendre quand c'était nécessaire. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, la jounin n'aurait pas inscrit son équipe cette année non plus. Mais de moins en moins de ninja d'Iwa arrivait jusqu'à la phase finale de l'examen. De ce fait, les missions allaient plus facilement chez les puissances militaires comme Konoha. Le refus était un luxe qu'aucune équipe ne pouvait se permettre cette année. Le kage espérait que de cette manière, au moins une équipe d'iwa sera à la dernière épreuve de l'examen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

60 de konoha. 42 de Suna. 21 d'iwa. Les autres ne dépassaient pas la dizaine. Voilà quels étaient les effectifs des genins inscrit à l'examen.

Lors de la première épreuve, testant les bases ainsi que le mental des ninjas, les plus faibles villages se retrouvèrent sans représentant. Ils n'étaient plus que 60 au total.

"La deuxième épreuve consiste à trouver l'endroit où aura lieu la troisième." Expliqua l'examinatrice de Suna. "Chaque équipe aura un indice pour le trouver. Le périmètre de recherche est le village entier et la durée de cette épreuve est de trois jours. Il est interdit de tuer ou de blesser des habitants. Seront qualifier pour la troisième épreuve, les genins ayant trouvé et s'étant rendu sur le lieu de la troisième épreuve avant le délai des trois jours en présentant au moins un indice chacun."

Les équipes sortirent une par une, un examinateur leur donnait un rouleau pas plus grand que la paume de la main contenant l'indice.

"hmm, l'endroit étant le même pour tous, celui ayant le plus d'indice aura plus de chance, ouais." Analysa Deidara tandis qu'ils se rendaient au point de départ donné par l'examinateur. Il ne devait ouvrir le rouleau qu'une fois là-bas.

"Donc en plus des pièges des examinateurs, on sera attaqué par les autres ?" Demanda Ryu. Takumi acquiesça gravement.

"Je propose donc que se soit moi qui garde l'indice une fois lu."

Ryu regarda Deidara, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi se serait logique que se soit elle qui garde l'indice. "Tu sais, c'est pas parce que tu es une fille qu'ils vont hésiter à te fouiller."

"Baka. Je parlais de le mettre là." Et elle tendit la main, paume en l'air. Ryu eu un 'ahhh' de compréhension.

"Je ne voudrais pas mettre la pression mais certain préfèrerons nous tuez et prendre l'indice sur nos cadavres..." finit par dire Takumi alors qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Deidara haussa les épaules. "Je le savais, ouais. Mais je ne voulais pas affoler ce pauvre Ryu-kun."

Piqué un peu au vif, Ryu dit alors d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux. "Par, ne pas tuez ou blesser des habitants, ils voulaient dire qu'on pouvait le faire uniquement sur les participants."

Deidara et Takumi regardèrent Ryu, stupéfait.

"Bin quoi ? Un bon ninja doit savoir lire entre les lignes non ?" Dit Ryu, innocemment. Fier de son petit effet.

"Alors là... tu m'impressionnes, ouais. Moi qui croyais que tu tremblerais à la nouvelle."

Le premier réflexe de Ryu aurait été de bondir dans tous les sens en criant 'yeah, je l'impressionne' mais il s'en empêcha vite fait. C'était si rare qu'il ne fallait pas tout gâché.

Après un dernier regard, ils ouvrirent le rouleau pour découvrir leur indice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"20 équipes lâchées dans Suna." Résuma Ayumi gravement. Elle se trouvait en compagnie des examinateurs qui n'étaient pas parti surveiller le déroulement de l'épreuve ainsi que des autres jounins.

"Et dans le plus optimiste des cas, il n'en restera plus que 6 à la fin de l'épreuve." Commenta calmement un examinateur.

Ayumi réprima un soupir, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment mais ne savait pas dire quel en était l'origine. "Après la pause d'un mois..." commença-t-elle.

"Un mois ? Une semaine vous voulez dire." La coupa un jounin de suna. Ayumi lui posa un regard septique.

"Que voulez-vous dire ? Le temps de repos a toujours été d'un mois."

Le jounin eut un petit reniflement de mépris. "Pour les puissances comme konoha ou les villages dépourvut de missions importantes comme Iwa. Oui peut-être. Mais Suna no kuni réquisitionne trop de ninja pour cet évènement. Trop pour éterniser celui-ci. Le temps de repos sera donc le temps maximum pour que tous les dirigeants concernés se rassemblent au village."

Ayumi était à deux doigts de dire sa façon de pensée au jounin mais ne fit finalement rien. Cela n'aurait rien changé de toute façon.

"Je suppose aussi que les genins qualifié ne devront pas quitter le village n'est ce pas ?"

"Exact. Celon l'arrivée des représentants politiques, le jour pourrait être avancé. Vous pouvez retourner à vos villages tout de même, lais ne vous étonné pas si vos protégés sont éliminés à cause de l'avancé de la date."

Ayumi soupira d'agacement. Tout çà ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lune.

C'était leur indice.

"Il y a une rue se nommant Tsuki. C'est peut-être çà." Informa Ryu qui avait ressortit son plan du village. Plan qui devait dater d'avant la guerre vue son état.

"hmm, cela semble trop simple." Deidara était assise sur un des ninjas les ayant attaqué. Aussi nonchalament que si elle recherchait un paquet dans un sac, elle le fouillait pour dénicher son indice.

"On a rien à perdre, autant essayer."

"Ah, le voilà..." Deidara brandit le rouleau et l'ouvrit en se levant de son 'fauteuil vivant'. "C'est... loup. Pas terrible, ouais."

Takumi se gratta la tête en réfléchissant. "La rue Tsuki semble la seule piste valable. Allons-y."

Ryu tandis son plan à bout de bras pour regarder la route à suivre.

"Qui garde l'indice ? J'ai que 2 mains et je ne sers pas d'armoire !"

"Deidara, c'était ton idée..." dit Takumi.

"Pour le nôtre, ouais. Pas pour celui des autres. Ryu-kun, tu le veux ? Il en faut un par personne de toute façon."

"Non." Dit d'abord ryu indigné. "Je veux gagner le mien par mes propres moyens."

Deidara lança donc le rouleau à Takumi. "Très bien..." Ryu s'attendait à une remarque du genre qu'il n'aurait jamais son indice alors mais il n'y eut rien. Il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il ne l'avait pas vexé en refusant.

Balayant cette pensée, l'équipe se remit en route aussi vite que possible vers leur seul piste valable.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'après midi allait sur sa fin quand l'équipe avait fini de fouiller de fond en comble la rue, sans succès. Takumi commençait à se dire qu'ils n'y arriveront peut-être pas. Ryu désespérait de n'avoir pas été attaqué en route pour avoir son indice. Il aurait du prendre celui que Deidara lui avait proposé finalement... Deidara avait hâte d'en finir avec cette épreuve car ce n'était pas avec un truc comme cela qu'elle allait pouvoir tester son idée.

Il y eut soudain un bruit comparable à un tremblement de terre...

"Tsss, Ryu-kun. Tu pourrais simplement dire que tu as faim."

Ryu se passa une main dans les cheveux, gêné. "Désolé."

"Avec les recherches, nous avons déjà sauté un repas. Il faudrait mieux manger. Qui sait... peut-être que de nouvelles idées viendront une fois le ventre plein."Observa Takumi.

Ryu approuva et partit devant vers le restaurant de la rue.

"Quelle âme de petit chef..." commenta Deidara avec une pointe de sarcasme. Takumi haussa simplement les épaules et dit. "Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, c'est tout."

Deidara fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Takumi. "Hmm tu insinues quoi là ?"

"Rien du tout, c'est toi qui t'imagines des trucs." Takumi avait lever un peu le ton, le fait d'être bredouille y était pour beaucoup. Ils n'allaient peut-être pas passer la deuxième épreuve de l'examen... ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une dispute sur qui était le chef. Deidara semblait le comprendre ou bien elle n'avait rien à redire car elle se reprit la route pour rejoindre Ryu sans rien n'ajouter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aucun bâtiment de la rue n'est assez vaste pour contenir un tournoi." Résuma Deidara en finissant son bol de ramen. "Donc Lune comme nom de rue était une fausse piste."

"Mais c'est la seule piste que nous avions." Dit Takumi de plus en plus défaitiste. Il commençait à préparer l'argent pour le repas. "Je comptais aussi sur le fait qu'on croiserait d'autre équipe en chemin pour ouvrir de nouvelle possibilité."

"Vu le nombre d'équipe dispersé dans un village entier, c'était peu probable." Deidara disait cela d'un ton neutre. "Celle qu'on avait rencontré pour ton indice devait avoir un point de départ proche du nôtre c'est tout."

Takumi allait riposter, histoire de mettre les points sur les i. Ne venait-elle pas de le traiter indirectement d'imbécile ? Mais l'étranglement de Ryu lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

"Ryu, çà va ?"

"Baka, si tu avalais moins vite aussi."

"Non, çà va ce n'était pas pour çà." Dit Ryu après avoir avaler convenablement ce qu'il avait en bouche. Puis il regarda à droite et à gauche et se pencha comme pour confier un secret d'importance vitale.

"Et si les indices ne menaient pas à un endroit mais à une personne ?" Chuchota-t-il.

"Tu veux dire un guide ?" Demanda Takumi sur le même ton.

Deidara eut l'air songeuse. "Ouais, se serait original. Tout le monde cherche un endroit alors qu'il s'agit d'une personne et ils passent donc à côté. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais penser à çà ?"

Ryu jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule avant de chuchoter encore plus bas. "La serveuse."

Takumi qui dépassait les autres put voir la fameuse serveuse en restant discret. "A cause du tatouage ?" Demanda-t-il à Ryu. Celui-ci acquiesça, fier de sa trouvaille. Sur son épaule, la serveuse portait un tatouage de loup fait dans un style tribal. Ce qui pouvait joindre leurs deux indices entre eux.

"Ouais mais çà me parait trop facile. Désolé de me répéter. Tous les indices mèneraient ici ?"

C'était très rare qu'elle fasse une erreur d'analyse, aussi Takumi en profita. "Non, il doit avoir plusieurs guides repartit selon les zones de départ des équipes. Et puis, il nous a fallu presque une journée entière pour en venir à cette conclusion."

Devant la remarque de Takumi, deidara prit la mouche mais de rien, car elle était trop pressée d'en finir. "Autant le savoir tout de suite au lieu de jouer les discrets... ouais." Elle leva la main comme si elle voulait passer commande pour attirer la serveuse. La fierté de Ryu fut transpercée par une pointe d'anxiété. "J'ai toujours pas mon indice, moi."

"T'inquiète. On en rencontrera sur le chemin pour la troisième épreuve."

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en faire d'avantage, la serveuse était déjà là.

"Vous désirez quelque chose ?" Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Ouais. Le lieu de la troisième épreuve de l'examen de Chuunin."Dit directement Deidara. Takumi eut une moue de reproche, il y avait plus subtile pour approcher la question... Ryu aurait juré que son cœur avait arrêté de battre dans l'attente de la réponse. C'était toujours la seule piste qu'ils avaient après tout.

La serveuse sourit et secoua légèrement la tête. "Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à cette question le premier jour." Elle regarda le trio. "Ce n'est pas facile à trouver, bravo."

Ryu se retint de nouveau de bondir de joie, se rappelant de l'image charismatique qu'il se promettait de donner en vain. A en croire la serveuse, ils étaient les premier à lui poser la question. Cela méritait bien un hourra non ? Un tout petit.

"Je finis mon service dans 10 minutes. Je vous expliquerais tout après, d'accord ?" Elle disparut sans attendre la réponse.

Deidara tapota sur le bandeau frontal de Ryu. "Bien vu, ouais. Comme quoi tout arrive."

"Merci." Ryu rougit un peu sous le compliment, il n'avait pas l'habitude. Puis il réalisa un truc. "Hé, pourquoi tu me frappes alors que je n'ai pas dit de bêtise ?"

"hmm mauvais réflexes."

Ryu se frotta un peu le front bien qu'il n'ait pas mal. Finalement il montait doucement les échelons de son objectif petit à petit. Ce qui lui redonnait courage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une mince ruelle, à l'arrière du restaurant.

"D'abord mettons les choses au clair, je ne suis pas examinatrice, ni même ninja. Mais j'ai quelques connaissances en ninjutsu. Assez pour vous testez."

"Je m'en charge, ouais." Dit Deidara en faisant un pas en avant pour se détacher des autres.

"Tu es la seule à représenter ton équipe ?" Demanda la serveuse, surprise. "Ne me sous-estime pas. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas ninja que je suis faible pour autant."

La genin haussa les épaules. "Hum, on verra bien." Mais son regard traduisait que c'était déjà tout vu pour elle.

Ryu avait pensé à protester ou au moins de demander si elle saura s'en sortir seule mais songea que si elle n'était pas sûre de réussir, elle ne se serait pas proposer.

"Très bien, le test est de m'atteindre en un seul lancé de shuriken. Toujours partante pour faire çà seule ?"

"Tss, se sera vite réglé. Dommage, ce n'est toujours pas avec çà que je pourrais faire les tests." Deidara glissa sa main dans son étui de shurikens pour en prendre. Un seul lancé n'était pas suffisant pour tester sa technique mais cela l'était amplement pour gagner. Elle rapidement le peu d'esquive possible, prenant en compte que la serveuse devait connaître les bases comme la permutation et le clonage. Il fallait une tactique qui lui assurait la victoire quelle que soit l'esquive utilisée. Son sourire augmenta d'un cran quand elle était sûre de son coup et elle lança le shuriken droit sur la serveuse. Celle-ci esquiva dans un mouvement à gauche, deidara composa un sceau et le shuriken explosa alors qu'il passait en parallèle avec le visage de la cible. Elle recula sous l'effet de la petite explosion tandis que booster par le souffle de l'explosion, un deuxième shuriken jaillit du nuage provoquer par l'explosion pour foncer de nouveau droit vers la serveuse. Le second shuriken avait été placé selon la technique du shuriken furtif. La serveuse composa une permutation juste à temps pour ne pas se retrouver avec un shuriken planter dans le front. La stupeur passée, la serveuse qui avait permuté sur le haut d'un mur se permit de sourire. "Et bien c'est..." commença-t-elle.

"C'est pas fini." Compléta Deidara à sa place et la serveuse sentit trop tard une fine sensation de picotement. Picotement du à une éraflure sur sa joue provoquée par le shuriken qui avait fait un petit jeu de ricochet pour ré atteindre la cible. La serveuse porta sa main sur la blessure. "Pas mal." Avoua-t-elle un peu de mauvaise grâce.

"Vous n'avez pas interdit l'utilisation de plusieurs shuriken."

"Exact." La serveuse rigola en redescendant de son perchoir. "En fin de compte, c'est moi qui étais trop sûr de mes capacités. Je n'ai rien à redire donc je vais vous dire où se trouve l'endroit où que vous chercher."

"Y aura-t-il d'autre test ?" Demanda Ryu qui n'arrivait à réaliser que c'était fini.

"Les autres pièges viendront du reste des candidats maintenant."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vous êtes recalé." Annonça froidement une ombre surgissant devant eux. Ryu freina au prix d'un peu de poussière pour ne pas heurter la forme de plein fouet. La nuit commençait doucement de tomber, ils faisaient pourtant suffisamment clair pour dire que l'ombre était un jounin de Suna.

Ryu cilla puis réalisa seulement ce qu'il venait d'entendre. "Comment çà recaler ? Et pourquoi ?" Manqua-t-il de dire en criant.

"Pour avoir blesser à un habitant. La serveuse du restaurant." Répondit le jounin. "Donnez-moi vos indices, vous n'en avez plus besoin. Pour vous, c'est fini."

"Mais çà compte pas, elle était..." commença Ryu avant de s'arrêter. Il allait dire qu'elle était examinatrice mais c'est vrai qu'elle avait dit ne pas l'être.

Deidara rigola, ce qui le fit sursauter car il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à çà. "Ouais, c'était bien trouvé. Si tu n'avais pas demandé les indices, je t'aurais cru. Enfin presque."

Les petits rouages du cerveau de Ryu se mirent donc a travaillé dure chef pour comprendre. "Donc... voilà mon indice." Dit Ryu, surexcité. Ryu composa trois sceaux, que se soit un piège ou non, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Faire tout ce chemin pour rien ? Ah non ! Il fonça alors à toute vitesse vers le jounin pour lui donner un coup de poing, qui se plia littéralement sous le choc, comme si on lui avait jeté un bloc de béton en plein ventre. Un nuage blanc apparut pour laisser place au vrai visage de l'imposteur.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est une équipe en grand manque de sommeil qui arriva au petit matin devant l'arène de la troisième épreuve.

"Ouah c'était ramen son indice, c'était beaucoup plus facile."

"Ryu... a quoi çà sert de lire ton indice maintenant ?"

Histoire de ne pas s'écrouler si près du but, ils avaient essayé de maintenir une conversation quand les attaques des autres équipes ne leur donnaient pas à bon coup de fouet.

"Ah rien, je sais." Dit-il en le rangeant.

"Hum, au fait Ryu-kun, c'était quoi cette technique que tu avais utilisé pour avoir ton indice ?"

"C'est une technique Doton. Enfin deux que j'ai combiné. Je l'ai appelé, la main de pierre."Dit-il en brûlant ses dernières cartouches d'énergie pour expliquer son jutsu.

"Ah oui, la main de pierre." Dit Takumi, il ne voulait pas dire à ce pauvre Ryu que cette combinaison existait déjà et qu'il n'avait donc rien inventé. Autant lui laisser son heure de gloire. Takumi plaça d'ailleurs un léger coup de coude à Deidara pour lui glisser d'en faire autant.

"Félicitation, vous êtes le deuxième groupe à être arrivé ici." L'examinateur et ayumi les attendait à l'intérieur, malgré l'heure tardive ou matinale, selon le point de vue.

"Deuxième seulement ?" S'étonna Deidara, persuadée d'arriver première.

"Une équipe de Suna est arrivée en fin d'après midi. Allez montrer moi vos indices."

"Oh, de suna... Ils ont l'avantage du terrain donc autant dire qu'on est les premiers." Commenta Deidara d'un ton presque dédaigneux.

"Tu dois être moins fatiguée que tu n'en à l'air pour dire des bêtises pareilles." Dit Ayumi avec un sourire.

Takumi apprécia sa victoire sans discuter. "C'est déjà bien pour le village."

"Normal, on est les meilleurs !" Dit Ryu, dernier à donner son indice à l'examinateur.

"Disons, que je relève le niveau de l'équipe, ouais." Ajouta Deidara avec sa 'modestie' habituelle.

"Dites donc les pipelettes, vous n'avez pas rendez-vous avec trois lits ?" Ayumi dirigea les trois genins vers les chambres réservées aux qualifiés sans leurs laisser le temps d'un autre commentaire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant la semaine de repos, Ryu avait trop peur qu'on analyse ses jutsus pour s'entraîner. Il n'imita tout de même Deidara qui ne faisait rien tout simplement, lui préférait réviser la théorie plutôt que la pratique.

"Tu t'entraînes pas sur ton argile ?" Demanda Ryu qui ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec çà. Il feuilletait une livre tandis que Deidara dévalisait presque la section art de la bibliothèque.

"Non, les essais seront pour le premier combat."

"Tu ne veux pas dire ton idée en bref..."

Deidara rit doucement. "Curieux, tu verras bien dans une semaine. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr que cela va marcher. Alors je préfère ne rien en dire."

Ryu se reporta de nouveau sur son livre et se rendit alors compte qu'il était tomber sur l'historique de Suna. "Oh tient, ils ont des héros de guerre ici..."

"Baka, chaque village à son héros de guerre."

Ryu ne fit pas attention à la remarque. "Oui et bin, celui de suna c'est...euh machin truc sasori." Dit-il en rangeant le livre.

"Machin truc ? T'es sûr de çà ?" Demanda Deidara, perplexe.

"Bon d'accord, j'ai perdu la page et je me rappelle plus du nom exact. C'était un surnom. N'empêche c'est la classe un surnom. Je vais m'en trouver un." Dériva Ryu pour étouffer sa gaffe du nom.

"Oh ouais, Machin truc Ryu, çà sonne bien." Répondit Deidara en rigolant.

"Très drôle."

"Tellement que je vais t'appeler ainsi à partir de maintenant, ouais." Deidara rangea ses livres avant d'empreinter le chemin de la sortie. Ryu la rattrapa à toute allure. "Ah non, alors ! Je préfère encore Baka."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une semaine plus tard, arriva la troisième et dernière épreuve. Les qualifiés avait un gradin spécialement pour eux avec un accès à l'arène. Deidara, Takumi et Ryu étaient finalement les seuls représentants d'iwa. Il y avait également 4 de Konoha et 3 de suna.

Après le discours du kazekage, l'examinateur Baki appela les 2 premiers combattants: Takyo de suna et Deidara d'iwa.

"Bonne chance." Dit Ryu.

"Garde la chance pour ton match, ryu-kun. Je n'en aurais pas besoin, ouais."

"Oh moi tant que j'ai mon porte-bonheur, je ne crains rien." Dit Ryu en tapotant une de ses poches. Il n'osa pas dire à Deidara ce qu'était son porte-bonheur. Il alla rejoindre les autres dans les gradins. Deidara leva les yeux au ciel. Un porte-bonheur... on aura vraiment tout vu.

En s'avançant sur le terrain, Deidara chercha Ayumi du regard puis se concentra finalement sur son adversaire. L'examinateur rappela les règles du combat mais elle n'y fit pas spécialement attention. Dans un simple geste, elle ouvrit la sacoche contenant l'argile. Tandis qu'elle sentait la bouche se trouvant sur sa paume s'ouvrir, elle songea avec une certaine excitation que c'était le moment de tester son idée.

La crainte qui l'avait parcourut pendant la deuxième épreuve de l'examen resurgit, envahissant de nouveau Ayumi. Lorsque Baki annonça le début du combat, elle réprima de faire une prière silencieuse. Durant l'instant où son regard avait croisé celui de Deidara, elle avait vu la même détermination et le sourire féroce qu'il y avait un an. Pendant se combat où si Ayumi avait réellement été du niveau qu'elle avait laissé croire, elle serait sûrement morte dans le piège tendu par Deidara. Avec cette année d'entraînement, elle avait cru que c'était du passé mais le doute était apparu à cause d'un simple regard. Elle manqua de rire, nerveusement, devant sa crainte imaginaire. Elle voulait croire que ce n'était qu'un faux pressentiment sans fondement, même si cela sonnait faux.

Elle retrouva son calme en se rattachant à cette pensée et regarda le combat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

Sa chambre était digne d'un champ de bataille. Sa respiration était saccadée à cause de la soudaine montée d'adrénaline qui avait réduit le décor à cet état. Poussée par un sentiment de frustration, elle c'était lâchée sans retenue, se défoulant sur tout ce qui était à sa portée. Deidara se sentait un peu apaisée mais l'irritation était toujours présente. Et il y avait de quoi, même en reprenant tout depuis le début, elle n'avait pas progressé d'un millimètre dans son art. Pourtant elle savait, elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas atteint sa limite. Qui lui restait peut-être 20 à faire. Voir le but sans parvenir à l'atteindre alors qu'il était à porté était presque désespérant. Un an d'entraînement n'ayant servit à rien... gâché. Elle commençait à croire que... c'est alors que quelque chose attira son attention. Quelque chose qui pourrait bien être une lueur d'espoir. Une possibilité d'un autre point de vue. Alors qu'elle imaginait tout ce que ce nouvel angle pouvait offrir, elle s'obligea à freiner son enthousiasme. Elle analysa plus froidement l'idée. Après réflexion, elle devait vérifier trois choses avant de savoir si c'était un faux espoir ou bien une nouvelle voie entièrement original.

C'était quitte ou double.

Fin du flash back

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trois tests.

Il faudra aller jusqu'au bout mais cela ne la gêna pas plus que çà, est-ce qu'un peintre avait de la pitié pour la toile qui allait contenir l'œuvre ? Comme elle l'avait dit à Ayumi sensei il y a un an, si son adversaire mourait c'est qu'il était trop faible. Et donc, qu'il le méritait. A la différence que maintenant, ce qu'elle allait faire n'était certainement pas à la portée du premier venu. Toute fois la détermination était la même : elle allait montrer son talent.

Le genin de suna fonça directement vers elle, l'obligeant à reculer pour lui donner un plus grand champ d'esquive.

tss encore du taijutsu, c'est à la mode ou quoi ? songea-t-elle avec irritation.

Entre deux esquives in extremis, elle put plonger sa main dans le sac d'argile. Elle sentit l'argile pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa main et malaxa du chakra pour qu'il en soit pénétrer un peu. Dès que cette opération fut faite, elle profita d'une mi-distance créer pour faire un clone. Pendant que le clone se faisait détruire par un coup de pied adversaire, Deidara se glissa dans l'angle mort de Takyo pour lui posa l'argile qu'elle avait infiltré de son chakra dans le dos. Elle fit une permutation quand Takyo tenta de l'atteindre avec un coup de coude arrière.

Deidara souffla, malgré l'angle mort, c'était vraiment juste. Elle composa le sceau... test numéro un. L'argile explosa, propulsant Takyo vers l'avant. L'endroit où avait été déposé l'argile avait laissé une trace de brûlure ensanglantée et dégageait encore une légère fumée.

Pendant que son adversaire se remettait debout, Deidara malaxait du chakra dans l'argile avec ses deux mains, mettant plus de chakra dedans que la première fois.

Elle fonça vers son adversaire qui se remettait encore difficilement sur pied pour lui saisir ses deux mains. Takyo profita de cela pour décocher à Deidara un coup de pied en plein ventre, dans l'espoir de la faire lâcher prise avant qu'elle ne dépose de nouveau de l'argile sur lui. Ne pouvant composer de sceau, Deidara se prit l'attaque de plein fouet mais si plus ou moins se réceptionner pour ne pas tomber à terre. Elle fit immédiatement le sceau qui déclencha l'explosion de l'argile avant que Takyo ne l'enlever.

Au moment de l'explosion, Takyo tentait de retirer l'argile sur son poignet droit ce qui fit que sa main gauche se prit le plus gros de la charge.

Deidara se releva, en se tenant le ventre. Elle avait fait quelque chose de risqué, c'était de bonne guerre que son adversaire en ai profité. Mais le deuxième test était concluant, et l'informa que selon la dose de chakra qu'elle mettait, l'explosion était plus puissante ou non.

Mais le troisième était le plus important, car il justifiait le choix de l'argile. Ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle pourrait très bien le faire avec des shurikens ou d'autres armes comme elle le faisait jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle entendit l'examinateur qui allait annoncer la fin du match. C'est vrai que c'était compréhensible, le genin de suna ne pourra plus utiliser sa main dans le match et donc ne plus composer de sceau. Mais finir sans laisser Deidara faire le troisième test ? Pas question. Elle devra donc travailler dans l'urgence pour précéder la décision de l'arbitre. Heureusement, elle avait déjà préparé le terrain pendant le petit combat de taijutsu du début en plaquant de l'argile sur le sol.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takyo savait que les choses tournaient à son désavantage pour ne pas dire que le match était perdu d'avance. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas renoncer. Il ne POUVAIT pas renoncer. Il songea à utiliser sa dernière carte, il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Il serra les dents en essayant de faire avec toute la difficulté du monde le sceau pour sa technique. Il vit son adversaire tendre la main vers son sac et songea que c'est çà qu'il devra viser pour gagner. Il sentit le chakra se concentrer sur son bras le plus valide, s'expulsant de la chair pour créer une mini-tornade autour. En étouffant un hurlement de douleur, il lança un coup de poing dans le vide pour lancer cette tornade vers son adversaire, expulsant le sac loin de son propriétaire. Il se permit alors un sourire, vis que l'arbitre qui avait été à deux doigts d'annoncer sa défaite, avait changé d'avis devant ce retournement de situation. Il prit le temps de souffler et s'avança vers Deidara. S'il l'obligeait à garder une distance de corps à corps, il pouvait encore gagner. Il ne fit pas attention au sceau qu'elle fit, pensant que c'était du bluff. Il était sûr de ne pas avoir d'argile sur lui et le sac était trop loin d'elle pour qu'elle en ait prit pendant qu'il soufflait. Quand soudain, il sentit une vive douleur à sa jambe lorsqu'il fit un pas tandis qu'il était ébloui par une explosion. Une seconde à peine plus tard, là où c'était retrouvez son pied, il n'y avait plus rien. Il tomba, ne retenant pas son cri de douleur cette fois. Avant de perdre connaissance, il attendit ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Il entendit sa défaite. Mais dans sa situation, ce n'avait plus tellement d'importance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara ramassa sa sacoche avant de quitter l'arène. Elle devait bien avouer que si son adversaire n'avait pas poser le pied où elle avait placé son argile, elle aurait peut-être perdu. Elle ne pensait plus ni à sa victoire ni aux prochains matchs, mais aux résultats de ses tests qui avaient tous été un franc succès. L'agréable sensation d'avoir franchi le pas qui la conduira à la quintessence de son art. Dans l'escalier qui menait au gradin, elle vit qu'ayumi l'attendait.

"Comment avez-vous trouvé le combat ?" Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, ne prêtant pas attention à la mine sombre d'ayumi. Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise que la jounin lui agrippa le bras d'un air sévère.

"Je n'appelle pas çà un combat."Dit-elle d'abord en serrant les dents. Puis d'un ton plus calme. "Je ne sais pas comment tu as trouvé cette technique... mais ne l'utilise plus."

Deidara se dégagea de l'étreinte d'ayumi. Elle s'attendait à une approbation de sa sensei et au lieu de çà, elle se faisait sermonner.Serait-elle jalouse ? Elle allait certainement gagner le titre de chuunin rien qu'avec ce combat.

"Ne vous mettez pas en travers de ma voie, sensei."Commença-t-elle durement.

"Ou sinon quoi ?"

Deidara retrouva son sourire et haussa les épaules comme si elle ne voyait pas de quoi elle voulait parler. "Rien, voyons."

Elle rigola. "Vous croyez que j'allais dire quoi ? Que j'allais vous tuer ?"

Et sur cette parole, elle accéléra le pas pour rejoindre les autres. Laissant ayumi seule avec ses pensées.


	5. Art is a bang

Chapitre cinq: "_Une oeuvre d'art peut exiger que nous lui sacrifiions jusqu'à nos scrupules."_

A Iwa, il se produit parfois des phénomènes étranges que même les plus grands génies du ninjutsu ne puissent expliquer. Un exemple : comment expliquer que Ryu avait mit trois ans presque quatre à devenir jounin alors que deidara, qui était dans la même équipe que lui, y était arrivée en un an seulement après l'examen de chuunin se passant à Suna ? Il parait que c'est logique. Ryu n'était pas d'accord.

Mais bon, le principe était là, il venait d'être nommé Jounin et il courait vers sa première mission de rang A. C'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il allait voir s'il avait atteint la promesse qu'il c'était fait ou non.

Courir dans les rues vers le bureau des missions lui rappela un autre phénomène étrange inexplicable: Pourquoi était-il toujours en retard lorsqu'il était vital d'être à l'heure ? La première fois c'était pour l'examen de genin, la deuxième c'était pour la répartition des équipes (quoi qu'il ait été sauvé par le retard du professeur dans les 2 cas), et a l'examen de chuunin... sans Takumi, il aurait été en retard aussi. Et maintenant qu'il allait avoir sa première mission importante, nouveau retard. C'était une malédiction ou quoi ?

"Ah, Ryu, te voilà enfin."

Ryu était trop occupé à reprendre son souffle, à cause du petit sprint qu'il venait de faire, pour regarder qui lui parlait. Puis il essaya de se redonner de la contenance, voulant se débarrasser de la réputation qui le poursuivait. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il reconnut le chuunin qui était derrière le bureau des missions, presque caché par une montagne de papier.

"Takumi ! Tu es assigné au bureau des missions maintenant ?"

Takumi se leva et Ryu lui serra chaleureusement la main, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu.

"Oh non, je donne un coup de main c'est tout." Expliqua modestement Takumi. "Félicitation, je vais devoir t'appeler Ryu senpai maintenant."Dit-il en rigolant.

Ryu allait fanfaronner mais il se rappelait que Takumi avait raté l'examen de jounin. Il ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

"L'année prochaine, tu le seras aussi, j'en suis sûr." Préféra-t-il dire avec enthousiasme.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

La différence était trop grande. Voilà ce que deux minutes de combat avec son adversaire de konoha avait révélée à Takumi. Et à cet instant, il dut faire un choix. Participant au deuxième combat de l'examen de chuunin, il devait choisir entre se battre à fond et avoir une mince chance de gagner mais se retrouver contre deidara au deuxième tour ou bien combattre mais perdre se combat-ci. Takumi avait du mal à se l'avouer mais après le premier combat, il avait peur de subir le même sort que le genin de suna. C'était pourtant absurde, presque comique, il avait peur de sa coéquipière ? Pourtant, il avait l'impression que la genin ne se retiendrait pas, même face à un coéquipier.

Plonger dans ce choix, Takumi attaqua d'un coup de poing. L'adversaire esquiva sans difficulté comme il l'avait fait pour ses autres attaques. Takumi enchaîna d'un coup de pied aussi rapidement que possible pour ne pas laisser le temps d'attaquer, il savait qu'il ne pourrait esquiver une de ses attaques.

Après le coup de pied, il tenta de donner un second coup de poing mais il fut propulsé sur le côté par un coup adversaire. Si rapide, qu'il n'avait pas vu son adversaire bouger avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Takumi se retient de cracher le sang qui avait coulé dans sa bouche à cause de la blessure à la joue. Il aurait pu faire une permutation pour se protéger de la prochaine attaque. Il aurait pu... s'il n'y avait pas eu ce choix. Quand le genin du village de la feuille se précipita sur lui pour donner un coup de pied, takumi c'était décidé. Il avait amorti le coup en mettant ses bras en protection, mais la puissance le fit tout de même tomber. Il se releva difficilement, oui la différence était vraiment trop grande. De toute façon, il perdrait. De toute façon, il ne sera sûrement pas chuunin cette année. Alors... a quoi bon ?

"J'ai perdu. J'abandonne." Dit-il d'une faible voix. Il se disait qu'en abandonnant ici, il aura au moins une chance de réussir l'année prochaine. Il était même prêt à y mettre toute l'ardeur du monde.

Fin flash back

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"On ne sait jamais avant le moment venu. Pour ta mission, tu as de la chance... ta partenaire est plus en retard que toi, apparemment."

Ce qui rappela à Ryu pourquoi il était devenu, et surtout qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il n'y avait aucun autre jounin dans la pièce a part lui. Et, au passage, qu'il fera sa première équipe en duo.

"Tu sais qui fera la mission avec moi ?" Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Takumi le regarda comme si on lui avait demandé de quelle couleur était le ciel. "Tu ne sais pas ? Oh alors je ne vais pas gâcher la surprise." Dit-il sur un ton taquin.

"Allez, dit-le moi."

Takumi cherchait le papier concernant la mission et n'était pas décider à lui en dire plus. "Non, tu le verras bien par toi-même." Il soupira, et eut un instant un air nostalgique. "Dommage que j'aie raté l'examen sinon l'équipe serait de nouveau réunie."

"Quoi c'est Ayumi sensei ?" Et c'est une petite tape sur la nuque qui lui fournit la réponse.

"Hum tu n'as pas du tout changé, Ryu-kun. Ouais, toujours aussi baka." Dit une voix familière.

Il se retourna d'un bond sous le coup de la surprise. "Deidara !" Oubliant d'une traite que c'était bien la chose la plus idiote qu'il fallait dire et qu'il avait raté l'occasion de lui montrer qu'il avait changé. Surtout le 'toujours aussi baka', il y avait de quoi l'achever rien que dans cette unique phrase. Tu parles d'un début !

Ryu s'attendait d'ailleurs à une réplique cinglante mais deidara sourit simplement avant de s'avancer dans la pièce. Par réflexe, Ryu se passa la nuque et fit de même. Pendant que Takumi expliquait la mission, Ryu ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil furtif sur sa coéquipière. Pas trop insistant tout de même car il espérait être discret. Elle avait les cheveux plus longs une mèche cachait d'ailleurs complètement l'un de ses yeux, les vêtements étaient toujours dans le style qui lui rappelait ayumi sensei comme il y avait trois ans, mais elle avait souligné ses yeux d'un trait de maquillage. Et il se rendit compte que cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Trois ans, c'était long.

"Ryu... répète ce que je viens de dire."

Ryu sursauta et fixa takumi, chercha la dernière phrase qu'il avait compris. Comme il ne trouvait rien, il regarda le sol en rougissant un peu. "heu..." Premier briefing de sa première mission A, il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien dire... il ne pouvait pas...

"C'est bon, j'ai assez retenu pour deux. ouais." Dit deidara en passant une main dans les cheveux de Ryu pour les ébouriffer. Et pendant que Takumi se massait les tempes avec un soupir, elle fit demi-tour.

Ryu avait rougit d'avantage à cause de ce geste inattendu, heureusement qu'elle ne le voyait pas. D'ailleurs il avait perdu le fil de ses pensées... que voulait-il dire avant cela ?

"Bonne chance." Leur dit Takumi. Décidément, ryu ne retrouvera jamais sa phrase puisque tout le monde interrompait ses réflexions.

"Pas besoin de chance avec mon..."

"Non mais ce n'est pas vrai." Dit Deidara en interrompant Ryu. Elle c'était retournée pour le regarder.

"Quoi ?"

"Dis-moi que tu n'allais pas dire : avec mon porte-bonheur."

Ryu ne savait pas quoi répondre. Comme il ne trouvait pas de mensonge crédible, il dit la vérité. "Bin si." Et il sortit vite pour ne pas laisser le temps à deidara de trouver une réplique. Et puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien écouté de la mission... donc qu'il ne pourrait pas partir devant.

"Mais qu'est ce que c'est pour que tu l'ai encore après trois ans ?" Demanda deidara une fois que ryu s'était arrêté.

Ryu avait été surpris par la question. Ce n'était pas souvent que Deidara lui demandait quelque chose par ce qui devait être apparemment de la curiosité. Ryu eut un sourire malicieux. "Je le dis si tu ne me tapes plus."

Soupir. "Tu m'en demande trop, ouais. Je t'ai sauvé d'un moment gênant tout à l'heure, çà devrait suffire non ?"

"D'accord, d'accord." Dit ryu résigné. Il sortit de sa poche une feuille pliée en quatre qui avait légèrement souffert à cause des missions sans doute. Ryu le déplia délicatement avant de le montrer.

Deidara fut surprise en découvrant le fameux porte-bonheur, elle s'attendait à quelque chose de vraiment niais... c'était celui de Ryu après tout. Au lieu de çà... "Tu l'as encore. Incroyable." Dit-elle en regardant le dessin qu'elle avait donné à Ryu lors de l'examen de genin.

Et pendant un bref instant, c'était comme si le temps était revenu en arrière et qu'ils étaient de nouveau à cette époque.

"Ce ne doit pas être un porte-bonheur efficace vu que tu n'es jounin que maintenant..." répliqua-t-elle en les ramenant brusquement au moment présent. Ryu fit la moue, en le rangeant à sa place.

"C'est parce qu'il est vieux..." Ryu rougit imperceptiblement avant de dire. "Tu devrais peut-être en refaire un autre pour renouveler la chance." Il ne s'attendait pas à un oui. D'ailleurs, deidara secoua négativement la tête.

"... Ryu-kun, çà fait un petit moment que j'ai arrêté le dessin."

"QUOI !" S'exclama-t-il de la même manière que si on lui avait annoncé un évènement catastrophique. La frayeur passée, il essaya de comprendre pourquoi. "Mais t'étais douée, pourquoi tu as arrêté ?"

" Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde." Dit-elle en rigolant devant sa réaction avant de reprendre d'un air plus sérieux. "J'ai trouvé autre chose... la sculpture, ouais. Un jour, je te montrerais peut-être."

Ryu était déçu... il avait le sentiment que cela ne lui allait pas de faire des sculptures mais il ne dit rien pour ne pas la fâcher. Il y eut un silence qui paru durer une éternité et puis Ryu se rappelait qu'il ne savait pas du tout où ils étaient en train d'aller.

"Quel est notre mission au fait ?" Dit-il timidement.

"Alors tu n'avais vraiment rien écouté ?"

"Bin non... en même temps tu as assez écouté pour deux alors..." il essaya de se rattraper comme il le pouvait ce qui fit rire Deidara de nouveau. Et puis après tout... c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il était peut-être plus doué pour la faire rire que pour l'impressionner. Ryu pensa qu'il se donnait une dernière chance pour son objectif avec cette mission et puis arrêta de penser pour écouter la mission. Il ne manquerait plus que çà, qu'il n'écoute rien pour le deuxième rappel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il avait trouvé refuge dans une faille du terrain rocheux qui bordaient les limites du territoire d'iwa une fois sorti du village.

La mission paraissait simple, du moins si on résumait à l'extrême. Hors Ryu avait cette manie de tout simplifier. Il y avait un groupe composé de simple habitant et de ninja qu'on soupçonnait de préparer un coup d'état.

Il fallait recueillir des preuves et les arrêter ou bien les tuer s'il était impossible de les prendre vivants.

Simple non ? Ryu ne s'attendait pas à ce que les ninjas prennent les devants en les attaquant avant que la moindre info ne soit récoltée.

Pris par surprise, il avait été séparé de Deidara et avait su se trouver une cachette, le temps de reprendre son souffle et songer à une tactique.

Ne plus avoir de nouvelle de sa coéquipière le tracassait. Il y avait autre chose qui l'irritait...

Ryu perçut un mouvement, il jeta aussitôt un kunai vers l'ombre pour parer à toute attaque, les muscles crispés, prêt à bondir.

"Heureusement que tu vises toujours aussi mal, ouais." Dit l'ombre en s'avançant. Elle laissa tomber le kunai qu'elle avait intercepté sans problème.

Ryu s'accorda un soupir de soulagement. Il n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer ce soulagement puisque la jounin en vint directement au fait.

"J'en ai eu deux. Il doit en rester trois d'après ce que j'ai vu avant l'attaque." Deidara regarda Ryu, intriguée. "Hum, où est ton bandeau ?"

Ce qui ramena Ryu à la chose qui l'irritait. "C'est à cause de celui qui m'a attaqué... Regarde ce qu'il a fait !" Dit-il sur un ton presque outré en sortant son bandeau.

Deidara se retient de rire, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Un projectile ou une arme avait tracé une longue griffe qui traversait horizontalement le signe d'iwa sur le bandeau de Ryu. "Et c'est seulement pour çà ?"

"Seulement ! Mais je peux plus le porter, on me prendrait pour un déserteur."

"Ryu-kun... ne fait pas l'enfant. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de chipoter pour une rayure, ouais."

Ryu du obéir devant la voix de la raison. N'empêche... c'était une rayure assez profonde.

"Et pour les trois autres on fait quoi ?"

Deidara réfléchit mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver une réponse. "Un appât. Je me mettrais en vue de l'ennemi pour forcer l'adversaire à se montrer et..."

"Mais c'est encore toi qui prends tous les risques..." se plaignit Ryu. Cela lui rappelait le test qu'ils avaient fait avec Ayumi, où on ne lui avait rien donné à faire. "Je vais faire l'appât et toi tu me couvres !"

"Je vais être surchargé de travail, ouais." Répondit Deidara avec sa pointe de sarcasme et son sourire.

Ryu vit un peu rouge devant cette remarque, même si c'était de l'humour. "Je ne suis plus le petit genin d'il y a trois ans ! Je me suis entraîner et je vais te le prouver. Oui je vais te prouver que je suis devenu plus fort."

Il avait dit cela en haussant le ton, il avait du la surprendre car elle ne répondit rien pendant un instant.

"Pas besoin de t'énervé. Si tu veux faire l'appât, vas-y."

Ryu prenait cela comme ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus à une excuse de sa part. Il retrouva son sourire et sa détermination et se leva. "D'accord." Il pensa à ce moment, qu'il devait assurer après avoir frimer comme il venait de le faire.

----------------------------------------------------

Il marchait vite, presque de façon mécanique, sans voir le décor autour de lui. S'attendant à être attaqué ou même encerclé à tout moment, savoir que deidara était caché quelque part prête à intervenir le rassurait tout de même un peu. Et de fil en aiguille ses pensées ne se tournaient plus vers cette présence rassurante mais sur le fait que s'il terrassait les trois ninjas restant à lui tout seul... là il l'impressionnerait. Oui, c'était la seule chose à faire.

C'est à se moment que le premier kunai jaillit, à croire que ses adversaires pouvaient lire dans ses pensées. Ryu était dans un état d'alerte, aussi, il put rapidement prendre un kunai à son tour pour riposter et changer la trajectoire. A cet instant, il resta parfaitement immobile. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il devait faire l'appât... quelle était la meilleure réaction pour que ses ennemis viennent à découvert ? Peut-être qu'avec ce seul kunai, deidara avait pu en attraper déjà un. Une petite partie de lui-même espérait que non, il voulait s'occuper des trois à lui seul. S'il était en difficulté, peut-être qu'ils apparaîtraient ? Mince, il n'aurait peut-être pas du éviter le kunai.

Ryu se laissa tomber sur le sol, se retraitant d'idiot. Zut, il avait peut-être tout fait rater à cause de cela. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui s'avançait dans son dos.

Non, il ne devait pas déprimer juste pour un kunai intercepté ou non. Il commença à se relever quand il sentit quelque chose brasser l'air derrière lui. Sans réfléchir, il se laissa tomber. La lame du sabre passa à ras de sa tête, coupant quelques cheveux au passage. Ryu, toujours au sol, se retourne et se relève le plus vite possible, le sabre brassa de nouveau l'air, fit une coupure au torse de Ryu.

Ryu reconnut son agresseur... c'était le responsable de la griffure sur son bandeau. Très bien, pensait-il, il allait régler ses comptes.

Mais cela se révéla plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait.

Le ninja ennemi recula pour prendre son élan et fonça sur Ryu, sabre devant lui. Ryu eut le bon réflexe de porter ses mains de part et d'autre de la lame et arrive à l'arrêter à ras du ventre. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser qu'il l'avait échappé belle car le ninja était déterminé à lui planter son sabre, il avança à toute vitesse pour que sa lame continue sa course, Ryu était obliger de se calquer au même rythme pour reculer. Jusqu'au moment où il était dos à un rocher et qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Ryu tente alors un coup de pied avant que l'ennemi n'avance d'avantage pour l'embrocher. Le ninja para mais du retirer sa lame pour cela, Ryu esquiva quelque pas pour se retirer du guépier, le sabre ennemi attaqua de nouveau au niveau du cou. Ryu s'abaissa pour éviter d'être décapité. Ce petit jeu dura le temps de trois autres attaques. Voyant que le combat risque de n'aboutir à rien s'il continuait ainsi, le ninja ennemi plaqua rapidement son sabre le long de son avant bras pour donner un coup de poing, Ryu mit son bras en avant pour contrer. Le ninja tenta alors un coup de l'autre poing. ryu se laissa tomber en arrière, pendant sa chute, il sortit rapidement un kunai de son étui et il profita de ce que son adversaire se jetait sur lui pour d'abord parer la lame avec le kunai puis de s'accroupir et le blesser à la jambe avec. Le ninja recula, Ryu se leva aussitôt pour retenter une attaque toujours avec le kunai qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main. Le kunai rencontra le sabre dans un bruit de métal contre métal. Ryu ne se laissa pas du démoralisé et ré attaqua en visant la tête, le coup fut de nouveau parer par le sabre. Le combat était trop rapide pour qu'un des adversaires n'utilise de jutsu.

Les échanges se poursuivaient, chacun esquivant les attaques de l'autre. Toute fois, on pouvait dire que Ryu avait l'avantage car il obligeait l'adversaire à reculer, reculer. Peut-être arrivera-t-il à le bloquer contre une roche et porter... Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée, ni son plan... D'une entaille à la main, l'ennemi força Ryu a lâché son kunai et avec un autre coup, il envoya l'arme de jet de Ryu au loin. Il enchaîna avec trois coups de sabres que Ryu esquiva. Ryu essaya de parer un coup de sabre avec un nouveau kunai mais il fut aussitôt désarmer de nouveau. Il suivit l'arme du regard, réalisant que le vent avait tourné. Le ninja ennemi profita de ce moment d'inattention pour donner un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Ryu. Ryu fut propulser vers l'arrière et tomba vers un rocher plus bas. L'ennemi lança le sabre vers un ryu en pleine chute pour l'embrocher avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara poursuivait le ninja qui avait lancé le premier kunai sur Ryu. Elle estimait que Ryu était assez grand pour se défendre des attaques de front tout seul, d'ailleurs, il l'avait dit lui-même non ? Son adversaire passait son temps à fuir, la démarche était évidente. Soit c'était pour les séparer et s'attaquer à deux à Ryu, soit c'était pour la piéger, elle. Elle jeta un oeil vers le combat que Ryu menait, elle devait avouer qu'il avait fait des progrès, pour ne plus le voir.

Par contre, elle vit très bien son adversaire jeter le sabre vers un plateau plus bas. Deidara en conclut que son ami ne devait pas être loin et que le coup lui était destiné. Elle arrêta sa poursuite, le temps de lancer un shuriken sur le sabre pour changer la trajectoire.

Elle n'était pas encore assez éloignée, elle pouvait encore agir mais bientôt se ne serait plus le cas si son adversaire à elle, s'obstinait à jouer à cache cache.

Je vais vite régler tout çà. pensa-t-elle, elle reprit sa course et plaça sa main dans sa sacoche contenant l'argile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryu tomba sur le dos, il avait un peu mal du fait qu'il n'avait pas pu se réceptionner convenablement. En se relevant, il vit le sabre planter dans un rocher, hors de porté des deux adversaires. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il devait certainement à sa coéquipière de ne pas être embroché à l'heure actuelle. Il fut plus irrité que reconnaissant, lui qui voulait montrer sa force, il venait d'être sauvé. Maintenant, il allait montrer de quoi il était capable. Il composa les trois sceaux du jutsu de la main de pierre pendant que son adversaire descendait à son niveau pour continuer le combat. Ryu sauta pour viser la tête, l'adversaire esquive en reculant, emporter par son élan, c'est le sol que Ryu frappa. Le sol se fissura sous l'impact.

L'adversaire plaça un coup de pied, Ryu eut le temps de mettre ses bras en croix pour se protéger mais recula tout de même sous le choc. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, Ryu esquiva un coup de pied mais le ninja prit appui sur une roche pour ré attaquer aussitôt. Ryu se prend le coup en plein torse, ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Il put éviter les autres attaques de justesse quand soudain un bruit les arrêta. Un bruit venant du sol. Sous leurs yeux, la fissure provoqué par Ryu s'élargit en crevasse. Le sol se déroba sur leurs pieds, et ils tombèrent dedans. L'un comme l'autre, eut le réflexe d'appuyer leur jambe contre l'autre paroi pour arrêter leur chute à mi-parcours.

Il y avait à peine 20 centimètres entre Ryu et le ninja. Ryu se disait que la seule solution pour se sortir de cette impasse était une permutation. Mais l'ennemi attaqua aussitôt sans lui laisser le temps de malaxer du chakra. Ryu contra en levant son avant bras. Mais il était dingue de continuer le combat d'en une situation aussi précaire !

Il n'avait pas le choix, Ryu se laissa glisser pour parer un nouveau coup de poing et profita de sa nouvelle position pour donner un coup au ventre à son adversaire, puis un autre. Ryu s'agripa ensuite à la gorge du ninja en tendant le bras, il en profita pour se servir d'appui et remonter à son niveau. Le ninja agripa aussi ryu au bras pour le faire lâcher prise. Ryu relâcha son étreinte, le ninja attaqua avec deux coups de poing. Pendant qu'il esquivait, Ryu recomposa une main de fer.

Il se laissa porter un coup pour frapper avec son jutsu, la tête du ninja ennemi. Sous le choc, le ninja perdit prise et tomba rapidement dans la crevasse.

Ryu s'essuya le front plein de sueur, et se permit de souffler un peu. Heureux de sa victoire, il commença alors à remonter lentement de la crevasse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash Back

C'était la demi-finale, Ryu était tellement content d'y être parvenu qu'il en oublia qu'il devait affronter.

"Tu es bien calme. A ta place, je serais stresser à mort. Surtout si mon adversaire est Deidara." Dit Takumi alors qu'il se levait.

Ryu s'arrêta net alors qu'il était devant l'escalier menant à l'arène. "HEIN !"

Takumi rigola. "Je me disais aussi... trop calme." Puis il reprit un ton sérieux et regarda Ryu droit dans les yeux. "Fait gaffe à toi d'accord ?"

Ryu fut surpris par le ton de Takumi. "Pourquoi ? D'accord elle est plus forte que moi mais je ne crains rien."

Sans attendre, il descendit l'escalier et ne put entendre takumi dire : "je n'en suis pas si sûr."

Maintenant qu'il connaissait son adversaire, le cœur de Ryu battait la chamade. Il se disait qu'il devait dire quelque chose à Deidara avant le combat. Il s'avançait sur l'arène, où elle l'attendait déjà.

"Je suis fort alors... ne fait pas exprès de retenir tes coups."

"Ouais, t'inquiètes pas pour çà."

Mais qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il venait de creuser sa propre tombe ! Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit, l'examinateur déclara le commencement du combat.

Deidara attaqua directement en lançant sur Ryu trois boule d'argile. Ryu s'enfuit pour éviter les projectiles explosifs mais fut tout de même touché par le souffle de l'explosion, qui le fit tomber.

Mince, il ne pouvait pas simplement fuir... Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de fuir. Tant pis, il allait se battre même si c'était perdu d'avance. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Il était comme çà...

Fin Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara tâta pour écouter le rythme cardiaque de l'ennemi qui gisait au sol. Ce n'était pas nécessaire vu l'état du corps mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine qu'il était bien mort, elle se redressa et reprit sa course vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé Ryu.

Elle pensa qu'il avait intérêt à s'être bien débrouillé sans son aide, elle pensait cela pour masquer qu'elle s'inquiétait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryu parvint enfin à sortir de la crevasse. Il sentit alors une douleur vive lui parcourir le dos. Sa vision se ponctua de point rouge à cause de la douleur. Ryu essaya de ne pas y penser, il devait d'abord sortir. Il s'appuya sur ses bras pour faire une roulade et se libérer de la crevasse. Il étouffa un cri de douleur quand il se mit sur le dos. A travers les points rouges, il vit le dernier ninja ennemi s'avancer. C'était lui qui avait profité de sa posture pour l'attaque dans le dos.

Ce n'était pas loyal mais c'était ainsi que combattait les ninjas...

Il se releva, il n'allait pas fuir. Il allait combattre malgré ses blessures. Même s'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner... il allait se battre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus debout. Il était comme çà...

Il combattit avec rage et acharnement, jusqu'à ce qu'un mur de feu plongea sa vision dans le noir le plus total.

Il tomba...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara accéléra le pas, poursuivie par un mauvais pressentiment. Le paysage se dégageait pour la conduire là où Ryu devait être tombé lorsqu'elle avait lancé son shuriken. Elle s'arrêta une fois arriver, le souffle lui manquait alors qu'elle n'était pas fatigué. Sur le plateau, il n'y avait que le dernier ninja. Debout devant quelque chose qu'elle ne puisse voir.

En arrivant, elle devait sans doute fait un bruit quelconque car le ninja se retourna. Elle vit qu'il était blesser et surtout elle vit un corps étaler au sol, inerte.

Elle ne sentit pas la larme coulée le long de sa joue. Elle ne prit pas confiance de souffler. "Ryu... kun..."

Elle ne prit pas conscience qu'elle se jeta sur le ninja ou bien était ce vers le corps sans vie ?

Une frontière invisible fut franchie dans son esprit, une frontière qui ne permettait pas de revenir en arrière. Au-delà, de la tristesse ou de la colère. Plus jamais elle ne verra le monde comme avant, une nouvelle vision s'offrait à elle.

Tout était éphémère... Arriver à ce point, même le corps inerte de son ami commençait à emmètre une certaine beauté morbide.

Et bientôt, un autre corps ira se poser à côté de lui... Le corps de son assassin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayumi revenait de mission, elle salua son ancien élève qui se trouvait au bureau des missions. Le regard plein désespoir de Takumi qui s'envola une fois qu'il l'eut reconnut, ne passa pas inaperçu.

"Quelque chose ne va pas," demanda-t-elle.

"Oh non, c'est juste... Ils ne sont toujours pas revenus." Et il résuma la situation à sa sensei.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, la récolte d'information ce n'est jamais rapide." Elle voyait tout de même qu'il n'était pas convaincu. Elle poussa un soupir. "Si tu veux, je vais envoyer une équipe d'élite en renfort."

Takumi s'inclina. "Merci Ayumi-sensei."

Elle déposa son rapport et sortit tenir sa promesse. Elle ne le disait pas mais c'était aussi pour se rassurer qu'elle demanda à une équipe de partir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le membre de l'équipe d'élite, le seul survivant, c'était protéger du souffle de l'explosion grâce à un rocher. L'incompréhension rendait toutes ses attaques vaines, voir même pathétique. Mais, pour sa défense, être attaquer par la personne qu'on avait demandé d'aider était assez déstabilisant. Mais que c'était-il passer ?

Il sentit alors quelque chose sur sa jambe, il eut un geste de répulsion en voyant ce que c'était.

Une araignée, une araignée énorme... Mais elle ne semblait pas ordinaire, elle s'en faite fait d'ar...

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que la bestiole n'explose, le fauchant à tout jamais.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ayumi, nous avons un problème."

La jounin se tourna vers le ninja du service d'espionnage qui lui parlait. Pendant que le ninja exposait les faits, Ayumi luttait pour garder une apparence sérieuse alors qu'on lui annonçait que ce qu'elle avait essayé à tout prix d'éviter venait de se produire.

Etait-ce devenu inévitable ? Elle songea à une ancienne discussion.

"Je sais où elle est... laissez moi m'en charger." Dit-elle en essayer de masquer la tristesse qui perçait sa voix.

"Seule ?"

"C'est une affaire que je dois régler seule." Dit Ayumi avec détermination, elle emprunta les ruelles. Elle savait où elle se trouverait, il fallait juste arriver à temps. La jounin courut vers l'Académie.

Comme elle l'avait malheureusement pensée, la salle de l'Académie des arts avait été re décoré d'un rouge sang. Il n'y avait aucun survivant et quelques ninjas, venus a cause des cris probablement, se trouvaient parmi les artistes.

La personne que recherchait Ayumi était en plein centre de la pièce, regardait d'un air absent son 'oeuvre'. En voyant Ayumi, elle sourit.

"Je savais que vous viendriez, ouais."

Ayumi vit dans son regard quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, quelque chose d'effrayant, quelque chose ressemblant à de la folie. Et c'est à ce moment là, qu'elle sut. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour la ramener, elle était aller trop loin.

"J'ai tout fait pour éviter cela." Dit ayumi, plus pour elle que pour son ancienne élève. Elle repensait à la conversation qu'elle avait eue lors de l'examen de chuunin. Elle avait tellement été pressée d'éviter cette scène qu'elle avait employé des mots peut-être trop durs. C'était trop tard de toute façon. Les faits étaient là. "Où est Ryu ?"

"Il est mort." Dit Deidara simplement, aucune émotion ne filtrait dans cette phrase.

"Tu l'as tué ?" Ayumi redoutait la réponse plus que tout.

"... non."

Ayumi n'en pouvait plus. "Alors pourquoi ? A quoi rime tout cela ? A quoi rime se massacre ?" Cria-t-elle.

"Mais, ayumi-sensei, ce que j'ai fait n'est pas un massacre." Dit-elle comme si ce que disait ayumi était ridicule, presque risible. "Ce n'est même pas un crime." Négligemment, elle effaça une éclaboussure de sang qu'elle avait sur le visage. "... c'est de l'art."

"Tu es folle..." grinça-t-elle ses dents.

"Hum, les artistes sont toujours de grand incompris. La douleur vous aidera à comprendre mon art, ouais."

Ayumi n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le combat commençait déjà.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pièce n'offrait pas un terrain aussi vaste qu'un combat en extérieur. Ayumi pensait qu'en vu de la spécialité de Deidara pour les attaques à distance, cette situation tournait à son avantage. Elle prit une table et fonça vers Deidara en s'en servant de bouclier. Deidara permutant et lança aussitôt un oiseau bombe qui explosa dans le dos d'ayumi, lui faisant mettre un genou à terre.

Elle refus face à son adversaire juste à temps pour voir deux nouvelles bombes d'argile foncer vers elle, elle lança deux kunais pour les stopper. Deidara les fit exploser pour renvoyer les kunai à leur lanceur. Ayumi put esquiver in extremis ses projectiles en augmentant sa vitesse avec du chakra concentrer dans ses pieds. Avec celle nouvelle vitesse, elle fonça sur Deidara pour lui donner un coup de poing au visage. Deidara amortit l'attaque comme elle le put en mettant son avant-bras à la rencontre du poing. Elle lança aussitôt sur Ayumi une araignée explosive. Le souffle de l'explosion recréa une distance entre les deux jounins.

Malgré l'avantage de la distance, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir... pensa sombrement Ayumi. Elle pouvait peut-être tout juste tenir tête à son ancienne élève. Elle n'allait pourtant pas abandonner.

Deidara avait fait exploser une création d'argile à distance moyenne d'ayumi, ce qui l'étonnant. Elle profita du nuage de fumée provoqué par l'explosion pour se faufiler derrière elle. Ayumi se retourna et se mit en garde pour anticiper une attaque. Deidara posa de l'argile sur le bras que son adversaire avant tendue pour se défendre. L'explosion, fit voler ayumi à travers la fenêtre.

L'avant-bras gauche d'ayumi n'était plus qu'un souvenir et elle avait encore quelque débris de verre planté çà et là sur elle.

"C'est fini...ouais." Annonça Deidara en la rejoignant à l'extérieur. Et ayumi savait qu'elle disait la vérité. "J'attendais tellement de ce combat. Hum, je suis déçue."

Les explosions y étaient sans doute pour beaucoup. Plusieurs ninjas rejoignirent le combat alors qu'elle allait porter le coup de grâce à ayumi. Elle relâcha sa prise, ayumi en profita pour se relever comme elle put, avec un mince espoir en tête. Mais l'expression sereine de deidara la faisait tout de même douté.

Deidara se débarrassa de la première vague en lançant ses bombes oiseaux, c'est alors qu'ayumi se disait qu'elle pouvait tenter l'action de la dernière chance. De son bras restant, elle profita de la diversion des autres ninjas pour prendre deidara par le bras.

Doton, décapitation fatale.

Elle réussit à plonger un bras de deidara avec elle sous le sol. Elle croyait pouvoir l'immobiliser assez pour que les autres l'arrêtent. Commençant à être certaine de la victoire, elle ne fit pas attention à la bouche de la main qu'elle tenait sous terre, elle ne vit pas une minuscule boule d'argile en sortir. Comme elle était sous terre, elle ne vit pas Deidara composer un sceau de sa main libre.

Ce n'est qu'avec la douleur, qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait perdu. Ensuite, elle ne vit vraiment plus rien.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après s'être occupé de ceux qui bloquaient sa route, Deidara était revenue là où ryu reposait encore. Elle regardait le corps sans vraiment le voir, elle attendait quelqu'un.

"C'est encore très brouillon." Dit alors une voix, dédaigneusement.

Deidara ne se retourna pas tout de suite, elle souriait. "Vous êtes bien sévère..." Elle détacha finalement son regard du corps pour se retourner vers la personne qui lui parlait. La raison de sa venue ici. "Mon art est beaucoup plus complexe que tes spectacles de marionnettes, Sasori chéri."

Elle ne pouvait voir l'effet de sa remarque avait produit, elle le vit jusqu'en la pointe d'une queue de scorpion s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa gorge. Pendant un instant, ils se contentèrent de se toiser jusqu'à ce que Sasori se décide à retirer la pointe empoisonnée. "Si tu as fini..."

"J'ai juste encore une petite chose à faire, ouais." Elle regarda du coin de l'œil Ryu. Elle détacha son bandeau frontal et le posa près du corps. Puis, elle ne sut exactement pourquoi, elle arracha celui que Ryu portait encore au front. Celui dont il c'était plein de la marque qui traversait horizontalement le symbole d'iwa, et elle le mit. Puis sans en regard en arrière, elle suivit le marionnettiste qui avait déjà fait demi-tour.

Elle avait trouvé sa voie, elle avait franchi l'étape qu'elle avait temps cherché et bientôt, elle atteindra la quintessence de son art.

La destruction est l'art le plus suprême existant sur cette terre.

L'art est une explosion.

fin


End file.
